Sacrificing a Virgin
by Nicole11
Summary: COMPLETEWhen Ginny Weasley finds out that she's really a Riddle, her family and old life are taken away from her. The only person she can turn to is the person she hates most, her fiancé Draco Malfoy.
1. The Beginning of the End

Sacrificing a Virgin  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
Ginny Weasley was practically jumping for joy when school ended. It was summer, and she never had to go back to Hogwarts. Sure, she'd miss all of her friends, but there were a lot of things there that she'd be more then willing to leave behind. Case in point; one Mr. Draco Malfoy. He wasn't even in her grade, and still felt obliged to make her life miserable. He'd trip her in the halls, make fun of her family and friends, and never missed the opportunity to call her some very nasty names. One of the worst being 'rat.' Which, in Draco's own twisted mind, meant that she lived off of other people because she was poor.  
  
But Ginny didn't want to think about that arrogant bastard just then. School was over and her mother was pregnant yet again. This time it was twins...again. Ginny's mother had to be the most fertile person she knew. But Ginny didn't care. This just meant that she wouldn't be the youngest any more, and that was a plus. Unfortunately, as Malfoy always loved to point out, the Weasleys were not the riches people in the world. And after putting seven children through seven years at school, having two more wouldn't be easy. Things were going to be very tight. But they'd manage, like they always did. As long as they had a roof over their head and people under it that supported each other, things would work out. Unfortunately, one of those things was about to fade, or burn, rather, away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked along the dirt road that lead to her house. She had just been at the market, trying to find the foods her mother had insisted she go buy. Ginny still had the list in her hand, and shook her head a little whenever she read it. Her mother was pregnant, and was supposedly eating for three. On the list were things like pickles, chocolate, and mayonnaise, all of which Mrs. Weasley intended to mix together in a blender for some kind of a smoothie. But Ginny's mother also decided to be vague with comments on the list like, 'something sweet' and 'something salty.'  
  
So Ginny did what she could for her mother and started to head home. She looked around, very aware that she and her family lived out in the middle of nowhere. They were miles from an actual city, and all she could see where trees. As Ginny kicked dust up all around her, she wondered what she was going to do now that she was out of Hogwarts. There was always a spot open in the Ministry, but that was of no interest of Ginny's. What she really wanted to do, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to go somewhere exciting. Somewhere the complete opposite of where she was at the moment.  
  
Right before her house came into view, Ginny could hear the faint sound of fire trucks in the distance. This set off a little panic switch in her head. As she rounded the corner, and the trees no longer obscured her vision, the Burrow came into view. It was engulfed in flames and fire trucks were surrounding it, all spraying long spouts of water on the growing fire.  
  
Ginny ran the rest of the way home. Somewhere along the line, she had dropped the groceries, leaving them scattered on the road. As she got closer to her burning house, she could see her family standing on the lawn, and her mother sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.  
  
"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley yelled happily, running up to his daughter and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're safe."  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked stupidly, staring dumb-struck at her home. Her eyes traveled to her mother, and her heart instantly broke.  
  
"Mum, are you okay?" Ginny asked, kneeling down by her mother's side and putting a hand on her back.  
  
"Gone." Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Everything's gone."  
  
"Mum, it's going to be okay." Ginny said comfortingly. Her mother practically glared at her.  
  
"We barely had anything, and now that's gone." She said, whipping her tears with the back of her hand. "How are we going to be able to support two new children?"  
  
Ginny looked helplessly up at her father, who always seemed to have the answers to everything. But not this time. He was looking very worried. And, as Ginny studied his face further, the bottom of her stomach fell out. He wasn't telling them something. And she instantly knew that they were going to be in more trouble then he would ever tell anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the fire was put out, there wasn't much left. Just ashes remained. So the Weasley's decided to rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron until they could find a new place to live. But Ginny suspected that they would be living above the Leaky Cauldron for a while. They didn't have enough money for a house, especially with two new addictions to the family.  
  
It was these sort of thoughts that kept Ginny up late at night. Not to mention the constant snoring of her three brothers. She sighed and turned over on the cold stone floor. Ron, Fred, and George all insisted on taking the beds because they were older. Percy had moved out of the house by this point and her parents had a separate room.  
  
Ginny knew that she would never get any sleep with all of these chainsaws going, so she tiptoed downstairs for some warm milk. Everyone had already gone home at this point, and no one was in the pub. Ginny traveled to the kitchen and soon emerged with a fresh glass of warm milk. The thought of this drink made Ginny a bit nauseous, but she'd do anything to sleep.  
  
As Ginny was starting to walk to the stairs again, she heard urgent voices coming closer. She got the feeling that she shouldn't be there, and quickly ducked behind the bar counter. Soon after, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, in the middle of a heated discussion.  
  
"You've been with them for years, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I know. But they said that they had to make some cuts." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny could tell by the tone of his voice that he was upset.  
  
"But surly there were other people who the could have fired." Ginny's heart dropped. Her father was fired? "Like Lucius. Or someone who was less loyal."  
  
"Molly, just drop it. I'll find another job." Mr. Weasley said, not sounding all that sure.  
  
"Not soon enough." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny couldn't see it, but her mother rubbed her pregnant stomach at this comment. "And you'll never find a job that pays as well."  
  
"We'll manage." Mr. Weasley said, hugging his wife and kissing her belly. "Like we always do."  
  
"That was luck." Mrs. Weasley pointed out. "And luck runs out."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	2. A Secret Well Kept

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: A Secret Well Kept  
  
Lucius sat in his well furnished living room, reading the news paper one afternoon, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Slave! Answer the door!" Lucius yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house. He was referring to the house elf that soon came scurrying toward the door. Lucius had named this particular house elf and felt that it was very appropriate, even though Narcissa begged to differ.  
  
Slave quickly opened the door, but not quickly enough. The person on the other side kicked the door open, slamming it against the wall with Slave smashed in between. Voldemort, with his flowing black cape and shiny shoes that snapped like a whip with every step, entered and stared at Lucius with his blood red eyes. Lucius quickly stood, as a sign of respect, and offered the Dark Lord his seat.  
  
"I have business to discuss with you." Voldemort said in a voice that boomed like thunder, but more terrifying. "As you know, I am getting older and can not conduct business as well as I use too. Since I have yet to get my hands on the elixir of life, I need someone to take my spot when I am gone." Lucius felt his icy heart beat faster with excitement. He knew that he had been a loyal follower, and now Voldemort was going to reward him.  
  
"So," Voldemort continued. "I need you to go and find that person for me." Lucius' heart froze over again, and he scowled openly.  
  
"Where will I find this follower who is worthy enough to take your position?" Lucius asked, figuring that a little ass kissing could never hurt.  
  
"Go track down the Weasley's, and you'll find her." Voldemort said with a confident smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was nearly going crazy around her brothers, so her mother suggested that she go look at a couple of the stores. Ginny agreed, and happily left, needing some time alone. Fred, George, and Ron all left shortly after, heading toward the Quidditch shop.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at one of the many tables in the Leaky Cauldron. They both ordered some coffee and began discussing how they were going to find the money to support the two new additions to their family.  
  
"Sounds like you've got quite a problem." Came a rather cold and familiar voice from behind them. Both turned around to find Lucius Malfoy sitting at the table next to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Mr. Weasley asked, not even bothering to be polite around a Malfoy.  
  
"To discuss something with you two." Lucius said, an evil glint in his eyes. "Somewhere more... private."  
  
All three of them headed up to the Weasley's bedroom. Lucius locked the door behind himself and put a silencing charm on the room. Mrs. Weasley looked very frightened, and sent a nervous glance to her husband.  
  
"So, the first thing I want to ask is; why?" Lucius asked, receiving confused looks from both of the Weasleys. "I'm talking about your daughter, Ginny. Why did you hide her true identity?" Mrs. Weasley looked rather faint, and had to steady herself by holding onto one of the bedposts.  
  
"How did you find out?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Didn't you think her father would know?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Actually, we're not sure who the father is..." Mrs. Weasley admitted. Lucius looked very confused, and she went into the explanation.  
  
"About seventeen years ago, I was pregnant. All of the children were so excited to finally have a baby sister. But, in the hospital, when I went into labor, the baby died. I was devastated and I knew all of the children would be as well. But, in the next room, there was a woman who gave birth to a red headed baby girl. The woman died shortly after, and the doctors said that the baby would be an orphan. So, we decided to adopt her and tell everyone that she was ours. She looked so much like us, no one thought differently." Mrs. Weasley said, staring at her feet the whole time.  
  
"How touching." Lucius said, rolling his eyes. "Well her father wants her back-"  
  
"There's no way we're giving our Ginny to some stranger." Mr. Weasley said defensively.  
  
"He's no stranger." Lucius laughed. "In fact, he's quite famous. Or haven't you heard of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Instantly Mrs. Weasley began to sob.  
  
"You're lying." Mr. Weasley said, trying to comfort his wife and glare at Lucius at the same time.  
  
"Oh really. Then how did she open the Chamber of Secrets? She'd have to speak Parselmouth to do that, and that's a characteristic the Dark Lord is famous for. And how did she control the Basilisk? It's common knowledge that only the heir of Slytherin can do that. Lord Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin which means -"  
  
"That his daughter would be the heir too." Mr. Weasley finished, looking completely devastated.  
  
"Look Weasley, you have something I want, and I can give you something in return." Lucius said, keeping his voice very cold. "If you give me the girl, then I will give you as much money as you need. You can buy a new, bigger house, and be able to give your children things that aren't second hand."  
  
Mr. Weasley seemed to ponder this for a while, as his wife sobbed in the background.  
  
"I can't do it." Mr. Weasley sighed. "I can't give my little girl to some maniac."  
  
"If you don't hand her over, you know Voldemort will come after you." Lucius said, looking almost amused at the thought. "He'll kill all of you and take what he wants."  
  
Mr. Weasley could tell that he wasn't bluffing. Voldemort wasn't the type of guy to take 'no' for an answer.  
  
"What does he want with our Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"He wants her to take over his position as the Dark Lord." Lucius answered, sounding rather jealous.  
  
"And he won't hurt her?"  
  
"No. He'll treat her like the princess she is." Lucius said, not knowing if he was lying or not, and not really caring either. "And you'll be ten times richer..."  
  
".... fine." Mr. Weasley said. Lucius held out his hand to seal the deal, but Mr. Weasley just glared at him, and told him to leave. Once he did, Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband.  
  
"How could you do that Arthur?!" She nearly yelled. "How could you sell our only daughter to a Death Eater?!"  
  
"Ginny's not like us, Molly." Mr. Weasley said. "She has different blood. There's evil in it, and you know it's going to show through sometime."  
  
"I can't believe you're talking about our daughter like that. Like you don't even know her." Mrs. Weasley said with disgust.  
  
"She's not our daughter. She's Voldemorts."  
  
"But we brought her up. It doesn't matter who she is genetically related to, it matters who took care of her and who loved her. Ginny's not stupid, Arthur. She knows who cared for her throughout her entire life and who deserted her at birth."  
  
"Some things are easily forgotten." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"But not love. It's never forgotten and it never fades. Like it or not, she'll never forget us. No matter what bloods inside of her, she has us in her heart."  
  
"Too bad her hearts made of ice." Mr. Weasley said under his breath.  
  
"Just because her father is like that doesn't mean she is. Have you forgotten the seventeen years you've spent with her? Does it suddenly not matter that every single one of the seventeen years were filled with love and laughter. She loves you, Arthur, and I hope that knowing her real father doesn't stop you from loving her just as much." Mrs. Weasley said, staring at her husband with watery eyes.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed and rubbed the top of his balding head in deep thought.  
  
"I have to go figure out how we're going to get her to Voldemort." He said, leaving the room quickly.  
  
"Are we telling the kids?"  
  
"No." Mr. Weasley yelled over his shoulder. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	3. Leaving a Loved One

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving a Loved One  
  
Ginny couldn't quite understand why, but ever since she came back from shopping that day, her parents had acted particularly strange around her. Her father kept his distance, as if she had some sort of disease that he was desperate not to catch. And her mother seemed on the verge of tears at the sight of her. She'd cup Ginny's face with her hand, and stare at her like it would be the last time she'd see her. She'd then wrap Ginny in a hug and whisper that she loved her. Ginny whispered the same thing back, and rubbed her mothers back comfortingly.  
  
"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said one day, standing in the doorway of the room Ginny shared with her brothers. Ginny was sitting on the bed, reading a book. She looked up and smiled warmly at her mother.  
  
"Hey Mummy." Ginny said. Her mother smiled a teary smile. She came in and sat down on the bed, next to Ginny.  
  
"I have something I've been wanting to give you." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out a small, beat up jewelry box. She handed it to Ginny, and urged her to open it. When she did, there was a silver necklace with a ring on it. With closer examination, Ginny found that it was a Claddagh Ring. It had a silver band with two hands that surrounded a heart with a crown on top.  
  
"It's beautiful, Mummy. Thank you." Ginny said, hugging her mother. Mrs. Weasley held onto her daughter tight. She never wanted to let her go, but knew that there was no choice. She had Ginny turn around, and helped her put the necklace on.  
  
"I got this from my mother, and she from hers, and so on. The rings too big for you yet, so I thought it'd make a lovely necklace." Mrs. Weasley said, admiring the jewelry that hung from Ginny's neck. "We're Irish, you know. And it's tradition for a mother to pass the Claddagh ring onto her daughter. It represents how love conquers everything." She said, her eyes tearing up again. Ginny hugged her mother again, and felt the tears soak into her shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny? Come on dear, we're going to the market." Mr. Weasley called. Ginny hurried down the stairs and saw her father waiting for her.  
  
"Why can't we just go to the stores here in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked, noting that their car, which they bought a few years ago, was park outside of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Because it doesn't have the variety." Mr. Weasley answered, not looking his daughter in the eye.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her daughter tighter then ever before. She kissed Ginny on the forehead and let out a little sob. She quickly pulled herself together with one look from her husband.  
  
"Boys, aren't you going to tell your sister goodbye?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron, Fred, and George came running down the stairs.  
  
"She's just going to the market mum." Ron said, looking puzzled. "She'll be home in a bit." Mrs. Weasley glared, and the boys obeyed. They all said their goodbyes, each boy exchanging a confused smile with their sister, wondering about their mother's behavior.  
  
Ginny got into the car with her father, and they started driving. She noticed that her father hadn't made eye contact with her for the past couple days, and decided that a conversation would be out of the question. So Ginny stared out the window at a place she had never seen before. Of course, that wasn't saying much. She had only been to her town, Diagon Alley, Egypt, and where ever Hogwarts was located. Nothing to brag about.  
  
Ginny shifted her gaze back to her father, and noticed that he was gripping the wheel very tightly. His knuckles were turning a ghostly shade of white. His eyes were focused on the road in front of him, as if he had blinders on. She had never seen her father this stiff before. And it almost scared her.  
  
She felt the car begin to swerve a bit, and snapped her head to the front, looking at the road. She gripped the bottom of her seat and tensed up as her father did almost a complete U-turn, but ran into a tree before they made it all the way around. Ginny screamed and tried to cover her face as her side of the car came crashing into a large oak tree that was in someone's front yard. Ginny's head hit the dashboard and she completely blacked out. But before she did, Ginny could have sworn she heard her father scream that he loved her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Her body felt numb, and it took her a few seconds to regain her sense of touch. When she did, Ginny could feel a very fluffy bed beneath her. When her vision became less fuzzy, she wondered where the hell she was. It was too dark to be a hospital, and too big to be her room at the Leaky Cauldron. As she slowly sat up, preparing herself to run, a cold voice came from the doorway.  
  
"And the princess finally wakes from her deep slumber." Lucius Malfoy scoffed. Ginny whirled around and glared at him.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked, feeling very alone and very scared, but hiding it well.  
  
"Oh, my dear girl, haven't you figured it out yet?" Lucius asked, looking at her like she was the village idiot, which he probably thought she was. "You're parents sold you to me." He laughed.  
  
"That's not funny." Ginny said, fingering the ring that was around her neck, reminding herself of her parents love for her.  
  
"A Malfoy never jokes." Lucius said seriously. He explained to Ginny about her being Voldemort's daughter and how he wanted her to take over his role as the Dark Lord. Lucius also went into great detail about how Ginny's parents handed her over in exchange for money. He loved watching her face fall and tears fill her eyes.  
  
Then Lucius began to tell her some of the things that he and Mr. Weasley had worked out just days before.  
  
"The Dark Lord doesn't want anyone but the Death Eaters to know about the new leader. It will add to the surprise, and also will help us later on. If they don't know who they're fighting, they won't fight as well. Voldemort is famous. Everyone knows his weaknesses and everyone knows his tactics. So they will be caught completely off guard when you take over and things are done differently."  
  
"But if I'm missing, won't people begin to suspect?" Ginny asked, trying desperately to find a flaw in their seemingly flawless plan.  
  
"We've already taken care of that." Lucius said, handing Ginny the Daily Prophet and telling her to flip to the Obituary. Sure enough, the name Virginia Weasley was printed right next to a picture of her.  
  
"Now, everyone in the wizarding world thinks that you died in a car crash." Lucius smirked.  
  
"You mean, when my dad ran into that tree..." Ginny asked, feeling so betrayed and so unloved that she couldn't find the words.  
  
"That's right, it was all staged. We conjured a fake body with a little bit of magic and wha-la, you're dead." Lucius grinned evilly. Ginny seemed crushed beyond belief, so he felt obliged to continue. "You are to stay in this house until your real father teaches you enough for you to take over his position. Do not speak to anyone, do not owl anyone. If a single soul finds out that you are still alive, they and anyone they tell will be killed immediately. Voldemort will come tomorrow to see you." Ginny looked both angry and on the verge of tears. "What's the matter Weasley? Don't you want to see your real father?" he mocked.  
  
"Arthur Weasley is my real father." Ginny said with a shaky voice, using all of her energy to hold in the tears that were filling her eyes. Lucius scoffed, and left the room, muttering something about how foolish Ginny was to believe such a thing. As soon as Lucius' back was no longer in sight, Ginny felt her knees buckle beneath her. She fell to the ground and tears quickly began to streak her cheeks as she gave into the emotions that were making it so hard for her to breath.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	4. Ginny's Real Father

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Ginny's Real Father  
  
Slave showed Ginny to her room and told her to call if she needed anything. Ginny nodded politely, and began to look around her new room. It was very large, of course, but rather dark. The walls were a blood red, and the bed was black. It was all rather depressing, but for the time being, it was the only safe place Ginny felt she could be. The entire Malfoy Manor scared her so much, she never wanted to wander around it alone. So Ginny took out her journal (she hadn't used the word diary since the incident her first year), and began to write.  
  
I can't believe it. Everything has been turned upside down and I don't know how to change it. My family has betrayed me and my identity isn't what I thought it was. Nothing's right, and I don't think it will be right for a while. The thought of me being You-Know-Who's daughter is too much to handle. I cant even say his real name, and I've been terrified of him my whole life. But, I suppose I shouldn't be, because I'm just like him. I have his blood and as much as I want to, I cant change that.  
  
"Oh come now, it can't be that bad." Came an all too familiar voice from behind her. Ginny whirled around and found that Draco was looking over her shoulder and reading her journal. She quickly snapped it shut and glared at him.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Ginny spat, glaring with such intensity that her eyes were nothing but slits in her head.  
  
"Trust me, you won't find any privacy in the Malfoy Manor." Draco scoffed. "It's frowned upon. If you keep a secret, they'll think you're hiding something and that's never good in a house full of paranoid Death Eaters."  
  
"Just because you kidnapped me doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." Ginny said, continuing to glare.  
  
"But I'm sure your daddy doesn't want you to keep secrets. You are family, after all." Draco said, smirking at the look on Ginny's face.  
  
"Fuck off." Ginny said, deciding not to waste her time with him. "You're just jealous because you'll be the one who'll take orders from me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco demanded, taking that comment very offensively.  
  
"I'll be the new Dark Lord. And you're obviously a Death Eater." Ginny said with a smile. She then put on a very thoughtful face when she said, "Let's think. Who's more important? A Malfoy, or a Riddle?"  
  
"Just because you're father's powerful doesn't mean you are too." Draco hissed.  
  
"Same goes for you." Ginny said with a little laugh. Draco sent one last glare her way before he stomped out the door. Ginny smiled victoriously to herself, and continued to write in her journal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mrs..... erm... Dark Lord?" Slave called up the stairs. She had been having trouble with which name to use for Ginny. "Your father's here."  
  
"I'll be right down." Ginny called back, clasping the necklace with the Claddagh ring on it around her neck. She checked herself once more in the mirror and took a deep breath, wanting to do anything but come face to face with Voldemort. She'd heard how terrifying he was, and she was still a little scarred from the encounter first year, even though it had just been a memory of him.  
  
Ginny walked down the staircase, unintentionally holding her breath the whole time. She turned into the parlor and found a very white figure sitting on the couch. He had no sign of a smile on his face, and Ginny was pretty sure his mouth had never surpassed a smirk.  
  
"My child." Was his only remark. He didn't look exactly happy to see her, but he didn't look angry either.  
  
"Hello....erm....." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"I am your Lord, and you can regard me as such." Voldemort said.  
  
"Alright. Hello my Lord." Ginny said, trying not to cringe at the words. She never wanted to regard Voldemort as a Lord. She'd never worship him in anyway, and she'd much rather call him more suited names such as; bastard, murderer, or bloody git. But Ginny knew that wouldn't go over well.  
  
"I have something to give you." Voldemort said, holding out his palm and snapping a finger. Instantly, a black velvet box with a green bow on it appeared in his open hand. He handed it to Ginny and she hesitated slightly before opening it.  
  
Inside was a very elegant and expensive looking necklace. A silver chain held a beautiful inch long green crystal prism. Wrapped around the crystal was a small, silver snake that had it's mouth open in the striking position.  
  
"Ummm, thank you." Ginny stuttered. She put the necklace on. Her new pendent made a wind chime noise when it clinked together with the Claddagh ring.  
  
"This necklace once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. It's said to give the wearer unknown powers so that they can do the impossible." Voldemort said. "It will come in handy when you take over as the Dark Lord." Ginny could have sworn that an almost proud look flashed over her father's face.  
  
"Speaking of that, I should probably start teaching you about the Dark Arts." Voldemort said, standing up and motioning for Ginny to do the same.  
  
"I already learned about the Dark Arts in school." Ginny said, receiving a laugh from her father.  
  
"You learned about all of the things Death Eaters know before they can walk." Voldemort scoffed, making Ginny flush with embarrassment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For weeks, Voldemort would come by everyday and drill Dark Arts things into Ginny's head. She had so much trouble remembering the Death Eaters Code, all of the curses, and different war strategies, that Voldemort often lost his temper. Ginny went to bed crying every night, wishing that she had a different family, or even no family at all. Anything was better then Voldemort.  
  
One day, after five hours of quizzing Ginny on the fifty ways to kill a wizard, every single one of those five hours filled with Ginny getting the wrong answer, Voldemort sighed in defeat.  
  
"She'll never know it all." He said to Lucius who, along with his son, was watching on with a devious grin.  
  
"How hard is it to remember that twenty of them are curses, and the rest are potions?" Draco scoffed. Voldemort glanced over at Draco, and suddenly seemed to have an idea.  
  
"Do you know the Death Eaters Code?" He asked Draco.  
  
"Sure, forwards and backwards." Draco bragged.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Lucius asked.  
  
"What if we had both of them rule. They could share the position. It would work out perfectly. Ginny is an expert on strategies for war, and Draco knows everything about the Death Eaters. They could work together and we'll have the power in no time." Voldemort said, smirking broadly.  
  
"No one would accept a ruler who isn't of your blood. He'd have to be married to her for it to work out." Lucius pointed out.  
  
"Then they'll get married." Voldemort said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, her eyes very wide.  
  
"There's no way I'm marrying her!" Draco said, looking at Ginny with the utmost disgust.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius boomed. "How dare you raise your voice in front of the Dark Lord! You will do as he says!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Voldemort left, Ginny ran straight up to her room. She was living in hell, and couldn't get out. The fire was too hot for her and she couldn't control anything. She just broke down in tears.  
  
"Oh suck it up Weasley." Came Draco's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Fuck...off." Ginny said in between sobs.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say to your fiancé." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Ginny asked with disgust, turning to look at Draco. "We are both being forced to marry each other, even though we feel nothing but hate toward one another. Our lives are being chosen for us for the greater good of some worthless murderers."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic." Draco said, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"How can this not be dramatic? I'm marrying the worst person on the planet." Ginny said, looking like the world was coming to an end.  
  
"Well you're no picnic either." Draco laughed.  
  
"You're not taking this seriously." Ginny sighed.  
  
"I've done that my whole life. When you never get what you want, then you have to put humor into it before the realization eats you alive."  
  
"You? Not getting what you want? Riiiiiiight." Ginny scoffed. "Have you forgotten about all of the presents your fathers bought you? All of the broomsticks and clothes?"  
  
"I'm talking about things that really matter." Draco said. "I'd take a day of fishing with my father over a broomstick any day." He said truthfully. "You don't know how good you had it with the Weasleys."  
  
"Too bad they sold me to a murderer." Ginny scoffed darkly.  
  
"It's better then living with a murderer your whole life." Draco said. Ginny was silent for a while, feeling very guilty for complaining when Draco had it just as bad.  
  
".... I still don't like you." Ginny said.  
  
"The feelings mutual." Draco laughed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Can you picture Draco fishing with his father? Me neither, but Tom Felton (Draco in the movies) likes to fish, so by God I'm having Draco fish!...sorry. Sugar and obsessions don't mix well...  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	5. The True Sign of Love

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The True Sign of Love  
  
Voldemort insisted that Ginny and Draco spend time together. He wanted them to get along so that they would agree more when it came to sharing the leadership of the Dark side. Unfortunately, this 'quality time' usually ended in yelling.  
  
"You're such a pompous bastard!" Ginny screamed, slamming her bedroom door shut.  
  
"I don't fucking care who you're related to, you're still a bitch!" Draco yelled, shutting his door loudly as well. Ginny retorted to this by opening her door and throwing the engagement ring Draco had reluctantly given her that night at his closed door. She then slammed her door shut once again.  
  
Ginny didn't even bother crying. Draco Malfoy wasn't wroth it. She just sat on her bed and swelled with rage. After a few rude but still rather colorful words were screamed through the wall at her fiancé, Ginny decided to throw a few things as well. Nothing breakable, mind you, just heavy things that made a lot of noise.  
  
But the sound of her creaky door opening brought Ginny's five-year- old tantrum to a screeching halt. Narcissa Malfoy stood in her doorway, smirking a little warmer version of the Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny muttered, carefully setting down the book she was preparing to throw.  
  
Narcissa walked over to Ginny and handed her the engagement ring she had recently thrown at Draco's door. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked as Ginny set the ring on her nightstand. She was surprised and touched by Narcissa's kindness. She would never expect this out of any of the Malfoys.  
  
"I don't think you want to hear the things I have to say about your son." Ginny said, glaring in the direction of Draco's room.  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Narcissa half laughed. She sat on Ginny's bed and motioned for her to do the same.  
  
"It's just...." Ginny started, looking around her room as if the words she was looking for would be hidden somewhere. "Everything is going wrong." She sighed. "I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even like, and everything is just happening so quickly, you know?" Ginny said, her voice cracking a little. "I mean, only a few days ago, I found out that my parents had hidden my real identity from me, and now people expect me to be the new Dark Lord?" Ginny wiped her eyes franticly and Narcissa put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" She asked, looking sympathetically at her soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
Ginny sighed with annoyance. "I shouldn't miss them. They kept a secret from me my whole life, and then trade me to a man who's name I can't even say freely." Ginny was too numb from all of the feelings that were pouring out to notice that Narcissa had her in a motherly embrace. "But now that they're gone, I miss them so much. Every night I lay in bed and try to remember their faces, how they smelled. It's only been a few weeks, and I can't even remember my mother's voice." She said, letting a few tears escape as she twirled the Claddagh ring around on it's chain. "I feel so alone. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and they've probably already forgotten about me."  
  
"Don't say that." Narcissa said in a soothing voice. "You're family will always love you." She ran her fingers through Ginny's red hair as the little girl cried quietly into Narcissa's dark green blouse. "And you shouldn't feel alone. You've got Draco." Ginny scoffed at this remark.  
  
"How can I feel comforted by a man I hate?" Ginny asked, straightening up to whip her eyes.  
  
"Hate seems like a strong word." Narcissa said with a small smile.  
  
"Sometimes I don't think it's strong enough." Ginny half laughed, completely forgetting about the tears that had once filled her eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're son's a horrible human being."  
  
Narcissa laughed whole-heartedly. "Trust me, he's not as bad as you think."  
  
"You're just saying that because you're his mother." Ginny said dismissively.  
  
"Actually, I shouldn't say that because I'm his mother." Narcissa explained. Ginny looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Let's just say that the Malfoy's and the Weasley's have two very different ideas of what a family is." She said knowingly. "Just give Draco a chance, I'm sure he'll show his true colors soon."  
  
"I'm just afraid that that's already happened." Ginny remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Narcissa said with a warm smile. "Draco is like... a Hippogriff."  
  
Ginny laughed, having trouble picturing Draco's blonde head on a Hippogriff.  
  
"He puts on an intimidating exterior, and is horrible to you in the beginning. But once you get to know him, and he knows that you have good intentions, he'll show you the real him. And, believe me darling, you want to be there when the real him shows through." Narcissa laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Ginny was still avoiding Draco, not speaking to him and sending him nasty glares whenever they pasted in the hall on the way to the bathroom. Narcissa's words had some effect on her, but not very much of one. Every time Ginny considered speaking to Draco, she remembered all of the horrible things he did back at Hogwarts. If he was as good as his mother claimed, then why did he insist on making fun of her family at every opportunity? There wasn't enough of Ginny's heart left to have space for some Slytherin bastard.  
  
"Have you..." Narcissa asked one day.  
  
"Made up? No." Ginny answered. Seeing the frown that formed on Narcissa's face at the sound of that word, Ginny tried to explain. "I'm sure he's a wonderful person," she lied. "but if he wants to marry me, then he has to show me that he's not the person he was back at Hogwarts."  
  
Narcissa sighed and nodded, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to change Ginny's mind. Draco would have to do that.  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen when someone stopped her by shoving her roughly into a wall. Ginny let out a little yelp, but suddenly couldn't breath when that person grabbed her throat.  
  
"Now what's this I hear about you not wanting to marry my son?" Lucius hissed in a casual manner as Ginny gasped for air. No one was around to help her, not that they'd try to stop Lucius Malfoy from doing something.  
  
"You will marry Draco because I deserve that power." Lucius whispered, his voice like venom. "I worked my ass off for this, and I'm not going to have some muggle-loving idiot come in here and take that power away from me."  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears of pain as she groped at Lucius' hand that was clutching her throat. She was sure that she was going to black out, when suddenly an angel's voice broke through the havoc.  
  
"Get off of her!" Draco yelled, yanking his father off of Ginny. Ginny thankfully inhaled in the air that she had been deprived of. She touched the ginger area around her neck, and looked up at Draco gratefully. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco asked his father in disgust. Quick as a flash, Lucius took a hold of Draco's jaw and suddenly he had the power.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again." Lucius' voice boomed. Draco narrowed his eyes, not giving into the pain as is father squeezed tighter on his tender jaw.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed by fear, but felt that if she didn't do something Draco would get even more hurt. But just when Ginny was deciding what to do, Lucius let go of Draco's jaw. Draco recoiled from his father's touch, but not quick enough. Lucius brought his hand up again and slapped Draco hard across his already damaged jaw. With a swish of his expensive cloak, Lucius was gone.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, rushing over to Draco. He just shrugged her off and wiped away the blood that was trickling down his chin. He had bitten his tongue when Lucius grabbed his jaw. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Thanks for the update." Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes as he tried to control the bleeding.  
  
"Well stop being such an ass and let me help." Ginny said angrily. Draco looked up at her for a second, and then let her take over. She whipped out her wand, and with a simple charm, everything was healed.  
  
"Ummm... thanks." Draco said, obviously not use to having to thank other people.  
  
Ginny shrugged and muttered a thanks in return. She really didn't have the energy, nor the stomach, to handle going through the whole, "thanks for saving me life" thing. Though, if it hadn't have been so cheesy, she would have said just that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco sat outside in the garden one afternoon. Ginny agreed to give the relationship another chance, not that she had any choice. But the courage and kindness that Draco had shown the night before had convinced her that she was doing the right thing. So she put the engagement ring back on and went back to spending time with her fiancé. Most of this time, however, was spent in silence.  
  
Ginny sat on a white garden bench with Draco next to her. She stared at her hands awkwardly as Draco focused on constructing a little pile of dirt with his feet.  
  
Draco finally broke the silence. He took a big breath and said simply, "This sucks."  
  
"It took you this long to realize that?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I mean," Draco said, ignoring her comment. "we have absolutely nothing in common. Plus I don't know anything about you, and we're getting married in less then a month."  
  
"Well, my favorite color is blue, I like spaghetti, and I'll kill myself before I date a man who smokes." Ginny said, looking up at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
"I mean important things." Draco said.  
  
"Like what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Like... what's one quality that you think your perfect man should have?" he asked. Ginny pondered this question for a few seconds, biting her bottom lip in deep thought.  
  
"He'd have to be really great in.... the kitchen." Ginny said truthfully.  
  
"...what?"  
  
"I want a guy who knows how to make eggs." Ginny explained. "And not just any eggs. My eggs."  
  
"So, you'd rather have a guy who can cook then a guy who's -I donno- devilishly handsome?" Draco asked, obviously referring to himself.  
  
"I don't care if he can cook, he just has to make the eggs I like." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, any guy can do that. Eggs are easy to make." Draco said dismissively.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." Ginny teased. "I like my eggs with two egg whites and only half of one yellow. Then a pinch of salt and maybe a few shakes of pepper. I'm a very picky eater, and if the eggs aren't perfect, neither's the guy."  
  
"So, let me get this straight." Draco said. "You'd rather wake up to the smell of eggs, then next to an amazingly good-looking guy?"  
  
"I'd rather have the relationship with the person I love be about more then just looks." Ginny corrected with a smile.  
  
"So, eggs over beauty?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and he sighed. "You Weasley's do love your food."  
  
"Riddle." Ginny corrected him with a smile.  
  
"Naw, you're a Weasley." Draco said confidently.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment coming from you."  
  
"What I mean is that I know Voldemort. I've known him my whole life. And, believe me, you're nothing like your father." Draco said, looking into Ginny's eyes and seeing them crinkle into a smile.  
  
"Well, it looks like we do have something in common after all." Ginny said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: in case you missed it, Ginny meant that Draco's nothing like his father either. See? Complicated! I know!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	6. Actions Speak Louder then Words

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
BTW: The egg scene in chapter 5 was inspired by the Real World.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Actions Speak Louder then Words  
  
Ginny had good dreams that night. A whole day spent talking to Draco wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. And, to her surprise, they even joked around a little. Something she thought she'd never do with a Malfoy. But, then again, Ginny decided that just because some people have the same last name doesn't mean that they all act the same.  
  
But even the best of dreams couldn't stop Ginny from thinking about the wedding. She'd been dreading it for months, and tomorrow was the day she got fitted for her wedding dress. Much to Ginny's dismay, Lucius and Voldemort decided that a few people should attend this wedding besides family. All of these people, of course, were Death Eaters. He planed on Ginny having a few bridesmaids, all of which she'd never met before.  
  
Ginny begged and begged Nacissa to ask Lucius if her family could come. At least her parents, since they knew that she wasn't dead. But he kept refusing. So Ginny felt very alone during the wedding process. Normally a brides mother helps her with all of the arrangements. Flowers, the cake, the reception. Luckily, Narcissa had taken a liking to Ginny, and said she would help her through the whole thing.  
  
Ginny woke up for the hundredth time that night, having another sudden fear about the wedding. This time it was about the flowers. She wanted lilies, but wasn't sure if they were in season. So, even though it was one o'clock in the morning, Ginny decided to go downstairs and call the florist.  
  
As she descended the large wooden steps, Ginny could hear a faint sizzling sound. She furrowed her brow in wonder, and quietly walked the rest of the way down the stairs. The sizzling got louder as she turned into the kitchen, and that's when the perpetrator came into view. Draco was standing over the stove, frying something in a pan. Ginny hid in the shadows of the doorframe, and watched him in silence. A smile curled onto her lips as she watched him break a few eggs into the sizzling pan.  
  
"...Half of one yellow..." He muttered to himself as he tried to measure that out. As he was starting to shake out some pepper onto the eggs, Ginny decided to surprise him.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Ginny said, jumping out from the shadows and scaring the living crap out of Draco. He let out a little yelp and jumped five feet into the air, scattering mounds of pepper onto the frying eggs.  
  
"Damn it." Draco muttered under his breath as he examined the damage that had been done to the eggs. Ginny laughed quietly as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Sorry." She said, not really meaning it. Draco dumped the damaged eggs into a trashcan that was already over flowing with other ruined ones.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Ginny asked, glancing at the trashcan and then back at Draco.  
  
"Not long..." he lied. "I couldn't sleep and I was.... hungry." Draco's fair skin blushed pink as his eyes darted to the ground and then back up at Ginny.  
  
"Well, I'm famished as well, so you wanna whip up some eggs for me?" Ginny asked with a smile that Draco returned.  
  
"Sure. But I'm still working on the half egg yolk thing, so it might not be perfect." Draco said, searching the refrigerator for more eggs.  
  
"We'll see..." Ginny said quietly with a smirk.  
  
Draco started frying the egg whites and just as he was cracking the second egg, Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Mind if I help?" Ginny asked hesitantly, watching the egg he was cracking with cautious eyes. He was obviously doing it wrong.  
  
"Be my guest." Draco said, handing her the half cracked egg in his hand. Ginny took it gratefully and showed him how to fish out the yolk. She then cut that it in half with part of the eggshell, letting it fall into the pan.  
  
"See? Easy." Ginny said with a smile, knowing that that simply word would irritate Draco.  
  
"Easy?" He mocked. "I've been trying to do that half yolk thing for hours, and I still can't get it right." Ginny let her secret smile slip onto her lips when she heard how long he'd been working on it.  
  
"Here, you try. Just add two more egg whites to even it out." Ginny said, handing Draco an egg and searching the fridge for more.  
  
Draco cracked the two egg whites with ease, and it finally came down to the half egg yolk. Without any help from Ginny, Draco cut the gooey yellow yolk in half using just the eggshell. As the yolk dripped into the pan, Ginny could see a look of pure victory flash onto Draco's face. His gray eyes lit up and shone a light blue.  
  
"Did you see that?" Draco asked, as happy as a five year old at Christmas. "I did it!"  
  
"Perfect." Ginny smiled, not taking her eyes off of Draco's face.  
  
Draco added the salt and pepper without any mistakes, and soon the egg was ready to eat.  
  
"Here, try it. Tell me if it's good." Draco said excitedly, practically shoving the plate into Ginny's hand. She grabbed a fork and sat down at the table with the eggs in front of her. Ginny took a dramatic pause before shoving a forkful into her mouth.  
  
"Mmmmmm." Ginny sighed, closing her eyes and savoring every morsel of the eggs. They were perfect, and practically orgasmic.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked with excitement, watching Ginny very closely. "Le'me try."  
  
"Hmmm mmm." Ginny said, shaking her head 'no' and pulling the plate away from Draco. She finally swallowed and said simply, "Mine."  
  
"But I made them." Draco reasoned, giving her puppy dog eyes as he made another grab for the plate. Ginny stood up to get farther away, but Draco grabbed her around the waist from behind.  
  
"Lemmego." Ginny laughed.  
  
"You're greedy, you know that?" Draco teased. Ginny spun around to face him and gave him a playful glare. That's when they locked eyes and time seemed to stop. Ginny lost all of the feeling in all of her limbs, and dropped the plate with a loud clatter. But neither moved nor acknowledged the noise. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and began to lean in when-  
  
"Up rather late, aren't we?" Came Narcissa's voice from the doorway. Ginny froze halfway to Draco's lips, and instead buried her head in his shoulder, thoroughly embarrassment. Draco hugged her close and gave a little chuckle.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed mother?" He asked nonchalantly as Ginny was practically dieing with humiliation.  
  
"I heard something break." She said, eyeing the broken plate and eggs that were all over the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny muttered, finally pulling back from Draco, her face red enough to match her hair.  
  
"Not to worry. Our house elf can take care of that." Narcissa said with a smile. "Now, why don't you two go to bed. We have to go dress shopping tomorrow." She said to Ginny.  
  
*******  
  
I just wanted to clear up a few things that people said in reviews.  
  
First off, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. And, also, all of the people who mentioned that the egg thing was from Real World. I can't believe I forgot to credit them! And here are a few specific things I want to make clear, along with thank you's to everyone who reviewed ch. 5.  
  
~mysticat211- To tell you the truth, I didn't even watch that whole episode. I was in total writers block mode, and was just surfing channels. I saw that girl teaching the guy how to make the eggs she liked, and I ran straight to my computer. I didn't even hear the dialogue. But I did mean to credit them, so thanks for reminding me.  
  
~kravenclaw- I'm so glad you asked that. Ginny is going to rebel, but I can't tell you how. You'll just have to wait :)  
  
~kneh13- Very true. Draco's daddy dearest would have nothing to do with a Weasley. Thankfully, Draco has more sense.  
  
~Herbie- I'm glad you liked the conversation. It was so easy to write, cause Ginny and Draco are perfect for each other! I hope you liked this chapter :)  
  
~mallory- I hope you liked this chapter just as much as you liked the last one. It is a tad short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.  
  
~GirloftheBlueFiresofNever- First off, I love your name. Anyways, thank you so much for the review. I think amazing is a stretch, but it made me blush none the less.  
  
~arcticshewolf- Here's more! Not exactly a long amount of more, but still more. Thanks for the review!  
  
~rokkenrabbit- Thanks for reminding me about the Real World thing. I can't believe I forgot to give them credit in the 5th chapter. I think I might go back and put it in. As soon as I have time. Which, actually, might be never if I keep getting writers block on this story. Any ideas?  
  
~Tara-Yo- I'm glad you liked the end of the chapter. Hopefully you liked this chapter too, since it continues with the egg thing. Plus, an almost- kiss.  
  
~HarmonyGoddess- I'm glad you decided to read this fic too! What was it that made you not too sure about it? Maybe I can fix it.  
  
~Hero Hydro- Thank you so much! You're so nice. I hope this chapter was as good as the last one.  
  
~sweetstar- hopefully this chapter wasn't as dramatic. Just good clean fluff. But it will get a lot more dramatic, especially in the next chapter. So get ready!  
  
~TokyoGal90- Thank you so much! I hope that you like this chapter. It's a little fluffy, but believe me, it gets a lot more dramatic in the next chapter. But what can you expect from Death Eaters?  
  
~Alex- "It's great... of course." Awww! Thank you! I hope this chapter was great too. What did you think of it? Too fluffy?  
  
Did I miss anybody? Sorry if I did. But thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm so happy with all of the reviews I've received! I'll update in no more then a week.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	7. The Mark of Evil

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: The Mark of Evil  
  
The next day, Ginny shopped for her dress, and finally picked out the perfect one. After hours of shopping, she came home to a very comfy bed, and was more then happy to fall asleep on it. As soon as her head his the pillow, dream land swept over her.  
  
She was standing in the cluttered kitchen of the Burrow. All of the Weasley's were crowded around the table, talking and laughing. Joy and happiness filled Ginny. She was home again, surrounded by the people she loved.  
  
"Mum, I've missed you so much." Ginny said, turning her glowing face to Mrs. Weasley. Her mother, who was talking to Bill, didn't even look up when Ginny talked. She continued to chat with Bill. "Mum?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley continued to ignore her. Ginny went to pull on her mother's arm, but her hand went straight through it. She turned, desperately, to Bill and waved her hand in front of his face. Bill didn't even blink.  
  
Ginny hurried over to Harry and said, "Harry, what's going on?" But he continued to laugh and joke with Ron.  
  
Getting frustrated, Ginny glared up toward the heavens and yelled, "Why can't they see me?!"  
  
"Is everyone ready for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone nodded, but she looked thoughtful. "Does anyone know where Ginny is?" A smile spread onto Ginny's face. At least they remembered her.  
  
"Here I am, mum." Came a voice Ginny didn't recognize. A girl shorter then her with red hair and blue eyes came running down the stairs.  
  
"Ginny, dear, there you are." Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging the girl.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked out loud. "But... but I'm your daughter! I'm Ginny!" It suddenly dawned on Ginny, when the girl sat herself between Fred and George, that this was their daughter. This was the Weasley's real daughter. The girl who had died and was replaced with Ginny. Somehow, she had come back, and the real Ginny was completely forgotten.  
  
All of the Weasley brothers were talking and laughing with the new Ginny. They were treating her like an equal, which they never did for Ginny. There was no name calling or yelling with this new Ginny. With the new Ginny, everything was okay. And they were finally one big happy family.  
  
Someone was shaking her...yelling at her to get up.  
  
With a great intake of breath, Ginny awoke to a room filled with Death Eaters. She was sweating and there were traces of tears on her cheeks. She looked around at the black robed figured nervously.  
  
"Get up." One of them barked.  
  
"And put on this." Said another, throwing her a black robe not unlike their own.  
  
"Be downstairs in two minutes." The first one said. As Ginny struggled to untangle herself from her sheets, the Death Eaters left her room, closing the door with a snap behind them. Ginny changed in a few second, and went downstairs. The entire house was dark. It couldn't be long past midnight. The only light, a flickering candle glow, was coming from the parlor. She headed into there, and suddenly wished she hadn't.  
  
All of the furniture had been taken out. The walls were lined with Death Eaters, all wearing the same black cloak as her, but with their hoods up. Ginny moved her hands to put hers up, but a cold hand grabbed her wrist and forced it back to her side. A few candles were floating above their heads. That was when Ginny realized that the reason all of the Death Eaters were pushed against the walls was because there was a big, wooden chair sitting in the middle. It had leather straps by the arms, shoulders, and feet. Voldemort, Lucius, and another Death Eater were standing by it. This chair made Ginny feel like she was going to the electric chair, so she quickly stopped walking. Draco walked up from behind her, gently grabbed her arm, and forced her to proceed toward the wooden chair. She glanced at him, hoping to catch his eye. But both of his gray eyes were focused in front of him, as if he had blinders on. But that didn't stop Ginny from seeing the terror in his face. Plus, the hand that was holding her arm was shaking.  
  
"My child." Voldemort said in what he must have thought was a fatherly voice. But it ended up sounded like the bark of a dog. Ginny and Draco had reached the front, everyone's eyes on them. Draco released her arm, and Voldemort forced her down into the chair. It was very uncomfortable. The wood was splintering, and there were even some scorch marks on it. Ginny shot a fearful look at the people closest to her. Lucius had a very smug look on, Draco was shaking and white, and Voldemort almost looked proud.  
  
"Now that you are to become the new Dark Lord, there is something you have to become first." Voldemort boomed. "A Death Eater." The man who Ginny didn't recognize pulled out what looked a cattle brander, except the poll that held the iron was shorter. A few inches long, at most. At the end of the brander was the Dark Mark, outlined in red-hot iron. Ginny squirmed at the sight of it. She could hear Lucius muffle a laugh with a cough.  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand, and the leather straps that were by Ginny's ankles, wrists, and shoulders all secured themselves tightly around her. She was forced to sit all the way back by the strap that was cutting across her chest. She couldn't move at all, even though she tried with all of her might when the man with the red-hot brander came closer.  
  
"Once this is burned into your arm-" Voldemort said, showing his own Death Mark on the inside of his forearm. "you will be able to signal all of the Death Eaters whenever you please." Ginny silently begged that Voldemort would continue to talk. Anything to delay what was coming. But, with a nod of his head, Voldemort stepped back out of the way.  
  
As the man with the brander came closer, Ginny squirmed as far back in her seat as she could; pushing her back so hard against the back of the chair that she could feel the splinters getting lodged in her skin. She glanced around at the room, hoping that someone would run up and rescue her. But every Death Eater stayed in there spots by the wall, watching Ginny with a hungry gaze. Ginny's fearful eyes darted to Draco. He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, as if seriously considering saving her from this. He looked so helpless, and just as scared as Ginny felt.  
  
With all of her attention on Draco's features, it was a horrible shock when Ginny's arm felt like it had been lit on fire. She screamed out in pain, and recoiled from the burning iron as much as she could. Every muscle in her body tensed. Ginny balled her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms, and curled her toes. Her chin was touching her chest and her shoulders were up to her ears. But her face showed the most pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but tears still managed to find their way through. Her nose was scrunched and she was biting her lip so hard it began to bleed.  
  
The horrible, white-hot pain that was flashing through her system seemed to lessen a bit, and Ginny slowly opened one eye to see if the torture was over. On her arm was the black Dark Mark. Her skin was red around the edges of the mark, and still smoking. Ginny was breathing very fast and gasping for air. She let out a little sob, and could feel warm tears trail down her face. A cold laugh escaped the mouths of every Death Eater in the room.  
  
"What do you think?" The man holding the brander asked, motioning to the newly burned Dark Mark.  
  
"I don't think it's nearly dark enough." Lucius said with a smirk. The man nodded and proceeded to place the glowing iron back on Ginny's tender skin.  
  
An echoing yell of 'no' bounced off of the walls, and everyone froze. But, the voice that screamed in protest wasn't Ginny.  
  
"Stop." Draco demanded, taking a few steps toward Ginny. He held out a shaking hand in front of the man with the brander, telling him not to move. "She's had enough." His face was white and looked scared. It was as if he was the one who was getting burned, instead of Ginny.  
  
The entire room became quite at the sound of Draco's voice. Every eye was on him, most of them were angry, but some more curious.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Lucius asked threateningly. He took a step toward Draco, who didn't back down. Lucius' face was hard as a rock, and he was shaking with furry.  
  
"I told you to stop." Draco said through clenched teeth. Each word was as forceful as a clap of thunder. Lucius, at a lose for words, snapped his head up to Voldemort, silently telling him to straighten this out.  
  
Voldemort didn't even have to speak. He stretched his sun-deprived hand out so that it hovered inches over the Dark Mark on Ginny's arm. He just barely nodded his head, and then retreated from the room. Every Death Eater followed, Lucius more reluctant then the rest. He shot Ginny a very menacing look, and stormed out of the room.  
  
As soon as everyone was out of sight, Draco rushed over to Ginny's side. He pulled out his wand and quickly undid the straps that were keeping Ginny confined to the wooden chair.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked, glancing up at Ginny with concern in his eyes. He then returned his gaze back to her burnt arm.  
  
"I... I think so." Ginny said. Draco waved his wand, and a cloth along with a bowl of cold water appeared. He dipped the cloth into the water, and laid it over the Dark Mark. Ginny winced, and tried to withdraw her arm, but Draco gently grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Why can't we just use magic to heal it?" Ginny asked, biting her lip in an attempt to hold in the pain.  
  
"Because then the Dark Mark would disappear." Draco answered, looking up at Ginny. "I learned that the hard way."  
  
"You've got one too?" Ginny asked, more to distract herself from the pain then anything else.  
  
"Oh, yea." Draco said, rewetting the cloth. "My father wouldn't have it any other way. I got it when I was right out of Hogwarts. But I didn't want to waste my time with stupid muggle remedies for pain, so I used magic. I had to get the Dark Mark done again, and it hurt twice as much as the first time."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Ginny said, letting out a little whimper of pain when Draco touched a very sensitive spot.  
  
"It'll feel better in a few days." Draco reassured her.  
  
"And these things never come off?" Ginny asked, nodding her head toward the Dark Mark.  
  
"Nope." Draco laughed. "You've got it for life."  
  
Ginny sighed with defeat. The Dark Mark was a reminder that she was a Death Eater. Now, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it wasn't true, Ginny was now one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, time for the thank you's.  
  
~kneh13- Yea, I know. Doesn't Narcissa have the worst timing? I mean, if she'd only waited a few more seconds, then we could have had some action. *sigh* I suppose I'll just have to make up for that in later chapters.  
  
~Herbie- Don't you wish all men could be like Draco? I mean, he cooks, he's hot, and he's mysterious. Ginny is one lucky girl.  
  
~mallory- Thank you so much! Yea, isn't Draco such a sweetie? Men should use him as an example and strive to be like him, don't ya think?  
  
~american x dreamer- Thank you! Aren't they cute? Too bad drama has to get in the way :(  
  
~ jack4- "update update update!" I did I did I did! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update in a week!  
  
~sweetstar3- heehee, you're included in this review too! I'm so happy you like the story! "it's my absolute favorite so far!" :) you make me blush. Thank you so much!  
  
~Hplova4eva- I love your name, heehee, and I'm the same way. I love Harry Potter and couldn't live without it. I'd have nothing to write about! Thank you for the compliments!  
  
~Straycat1- I misted you, heehee, my goal is accomplished! Glad you liked the mushiness. You're so nice to me with the compliments! I like having a personal stalker :) Oh! And thanks so much for reviewing my Friends story and me and Foags' story too! You're so nice, and I love reading your reviews!  
  
~Lacy1- Glad you like it all so far. I was questioning whether to make Narcissa a friend or not, and I just felt so bad for her I had to make her a good person. I mean, who wants to be married to icky Lucius?  
  
~k a w a i i n e s s- So true! Guys are dorks. It just seems that they are unaware of it. I told one of my guy friends that he was a dork one time, and he just looked at me like I was crazy. Must be in denial.  
  
~I'm a bitch your a bitch and we are all bitchy- omg, I love your name! And how true it is. I am a bitch... at least, this week I am...  
  
~Tara-Yo- Fluff is *very* good for the soul. And I love writing it! But, alas, this is also a drama *dramatic sigh*... no no no, I promise I won't kill Ginny off. I'm glad you understood the title tho. When I thought of it, I was (and still am) really into what the character's names mean. Virginia means virgin, and Draco means dragon. So then I remembers those old stories where there's a dragon that will only not attack the village if they sacrifice a virgin to it every year. So I tied that into how the Weasley's gave Ginny to Draco's family, and I came up with Sacrificing a Virgin. So, no, Ginny doesn't die... God, I rambled on for a long time...  
  
~TokyoGal90- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, even tho it's not nearly as fluffy as the last. I *promise* to update every week, and if it's any later, you'll know I'm dead.  
  
~Foags- heehee, me and my evil ways... I want Tom Felton too! We'll share, just as soon as he flies over to the U. S. and falls for us. Then he can invite Rupert over, and BAM! our story has come to life... yay! You caught my 10 things I hate about you line! I wrote it, and then, after reading over it again, I was like, "why does that line sound so familiar?" It took me a few seconds to be like, "10 things I hate about you!" I've really gotta watch that movie again... anyways, hope colorado's fun!  
  
~Faile6- you think Ginny took the idea of being the next dark lord too well? Really, cause I was worrying that I'd had her complaining about it too much. Don't worry, she'll do something rebellious soon.  
  
~Wizzabee- omg, thank you so much! I haven't read any 'Ginny is Voldie's daughter fics' yet, but I'm glad I did it well. I hope I don't disappoint you with this and up coming chapters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	8. The Death Eater Wedding

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: The Death Eater Wedding  
  
Ginny sat alone in a small room in the church, reserved just for the bride. Today was her wedding day, and she couldn't be anymore depressed. Sure, Draco was a great person, but she didn't love him. And lately, she wasn't even sure that love existed. Plus, the wedding was completely out of her hands. She'd told Narcissa what she wanted, flowers and all, but Voldemort felt he had the power to overrule those decisions.  
  
Sighing loudly, Ginny checked the clock on the wall. She still had half an hour till the wedding. She had already changed into her wedding dress and had the Claddagh Ring as well as the green crystal necklace from Voldemort around her neck.  
  
Finally sick of just sitting around, Ginny snuck out of her little room, and walked around the church. She went along a hallway that was above the ceremony, and looked over the banister at the place where she'd be getting married.  
  
The pews were completely empty. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were up talking to the priest, and Voldemort was discussing something with Ginny's bridesmaids. Draco wasn't anywhere in sight, probably getting dressed. As Ginny scanned the rest of the church, she could tell that this was definitely a Death Eater's wedding. All of the flowers were black roses, and her bouquet was the same, except with a green bow tied around the stems. This was the most depressing wedding she'd ever been to and, with a pang of sadness, Ginny realized that this was her wedding. The wedding that she had been planning since she was ten years old would never happen, and this would replace it.  
  
"Mrs.... erm... Dark Lord?" Asked a girl's voice from behind Ginny. Ginny swung around and saw one of her three bridesmaids standing there, looking rather nervous.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked, not sure if she should be polite or not. This girl was a Death Eater, meaning that she had probably killed innocent people. But, as she stood before Ginny, she didn't look that bad. Ginny had come face to face with some pretty evil people, and, compared to them, this girl looked about as evil as a napkin.  
  
"It's -erm -time for the ceremony to begin." The girl said, seeming very fidgety around Ginny and concentrating on her shoes. Ginny suddenly got the horrible feeling that the reason this girl was afraid to even look her in the eye was because she was Voldemort's daughter. And all Death Eaters fear the Dark Lord, so they probably do the same to his children. The bottom of Ginny's stomach dropped out. She was dead to everyone, except the people who feared her. No one was left to love her or care for her.  
  
Ginny quietly followed her bridesmaid into the hall. They all waited behind closed doors that lead to the church, waiting until it was their turn to walk down the aisle. As Ginny stood there, behind everyone, she held her bouquet with shaking hands. This was it. She was getting married. But before Ginny could think more about this subject, feel sorry for herself, or grow a new hate for her father and the Malfoys, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around, and met the face of another bridesmaid.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes you to wear the necklace he gave you." She said, bowing her head a little.  
  
"I am." Ginny answered shortly. She was sick of her father sending messages through others.  
  
"Forgive me, but he wants *only* that necklace around your neck." The bridesmaid said, bowing even lower.  
  
Ginny sighed, but obeyed. She unclasped the chain that held the only thing she had to remind her of the Weasleys. The Claddagh Ring slide off of it's chain and into her open palm. She slipped the ring onto her right middle finger. There was no way she would ever not wear it. It was the only memory she had of her old life.  
  
Ginny handed the spare chain to a bridesmaid, and sighed in annoyance.  
  
"When's it going to start?" Ginny asked the three bridesmaids that stood in front of her. All three turned around at once and bowed their heads before answering.  
  
"In a few moments." One answered.  
  
"Good." Ginny answered, then added sarcastically, "I'm just *so* excited."  
  
None of the girls seemed to catch the sarcasm, so one said, "Mr. Malfoy is a very respectable man." And the other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"He's okay." Ginny said, knowing in her heart that it was an understatement.  
  
"Marriage is a beautiful thing." One commented. "You confess your love in front of everyone, and then you seal it with a kiss."  
  
Realization suddenly hit Ginny, and she took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"We're going to kiss, aren't we." She said, looking a little faint.  
  
"You mean, you've never kissed him before?" One bridesmaid asked, trying not to sound shocked, but curious, rather.  
  
"Ummm... well, no." Ginny said. She was suddenly very nervous, and felt that time went a lot quicker then it had a few minutes ago. She had never kissed Draco before, and the first time she would, would be at her wedding. This was very unnerving. Their first kiss, as a married couple, and ever, would be in front of almost complete strangers.  
  
As the bridesmaids slowly filed out of the hall and into the church, Ginny's stomach gave a great jolt. She wanted to run away right then and there, but knew that that would be pointless. So, instead, she walked slowly into the church, her eyes focused front. She instantly spotted Draco, and he gave her a small, encouraging smile. She returned it, and soon found herself at the front by the alter. Draco stepped beside her, and the priest began his sermon.  
  
Ginny's heart was beating so fast, it was all she could think about. She completely tuned out the priest, and Draco had to nudge her with his elbow when she failed to say, "I do" at the proper time. Then the priest said, "You may kiss the bride," and that was when time slowed down.  
  
Ginny and Draco turned toward each other and immediately caught each other's eyes. It was just like that time in the kitchen, but without a plate being dropped. Ginny just found herself in Draco's arms, her lips on his. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, which ended in a hug.  
  
Before Draco let go of Ginny, he whispered in her ear, "I love you." He then released her and looked eagerly into her eyes. Ginny just stood there like an idiot. She didn't know what to say, and fear rushed through her veined. But, before she could think of the words to explain how she still wasn't sure what love was, Voldemort grabbed her arm, and Lucius Draco's.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, looking around the church and seeing that no one found it odd that she and her husband were being dragged off.  
  
"The weddings over, it's time to announce your marriage." Voldemort said, walking quickly away from the chapel with a very firm grip on Ginny's wrist. Ginny shot a confused look at Draco. He glanced at her, then quickly looked away with a blank look on his face.  
  
Soon enough, Ginny was back at the Malfoy manor, being dragged into the house by her father, and thrown on the couch next to where Draco had just sat. Voldemort pushed up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark tattooed on his inner arm. He pulled out his wand and tapped it against the mark. It glowed green for a few second and then faded away.  
  
Seconds later, a series of pops indicated the Death Eater's arrival. Everyone piled into the parlor and waited quietly for Voldemort to speak. Every single one of them had on black cloaks with the hood pulled up. Voldemort pulled Ginny up off of the couch and roughly positioned her in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Death Eaters. Draco quickly followed and stood beside her.  
  
"Everyone, show your respects for the new Dark Lords." Voldemort boomed. Immediately, everyone Death Eater fell to their knees and bowed down so low that their black hoods brushed the ground.  
  
"Rise, all of you. Now is the chance for us to overcome the Ministry and rule how we want to rule! Now is the time for us to have the power we deserve!" Voldemort's voice boomed. Everyone erupted with cheers. Everyone but Ginny. She was too busy wondering, with horror, how many people she knew were going to die at her power.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Time for thank yous! Sorry in advance if I miss anyone.  
  
~Straycat1- I am so happy I made the Dark Mark chapter real, that's what I was hoping to do. Heehee, I'm glad you don't have a Dark Mark, then I'd be a little disturbed. But you have a tattoo? Cool! I've always wanted one, but I can't stand needles. What's it look like?  
  
~Julie7- Thanks! I hope this chapter was just as good.  
  
~kneh13- I know. Who would think that Voldie would listen to Draco? Maybe he has a heart after all... or maybe not... They kissed! You got your wish! I promise more soon.  
  
~mallory- Glad you liked it. Did you like this chapter? Or was it too short? There will be a lot more drama in the chapters to come.  
  
~Herbie- Draco is the sweetest, and he deserves an equally sweet girl. Me! No, just kidding. You cant get any sweeter then Ginny Weasley.  
  
~Hplova4eva- wow... this review reminds me of another one... I just cant place my finger on it... j/k. Glad you liked it, there's more where that came from.  
  
~ Hpfreak8- "cool." Thanks.  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- Thank you! And I cant help but agree with you one how absolutely adorable our little Draky is. If he were any more cute, I think my heart would stop.  
  
~KeeperOfTheMoon- I promise that we'll catch up with the Weasleys. In chapter ten. Everyone except Percy, cause I don't consider him a Weasley anymore. Have you read OotP? He's such a bastard in it, I've pushed him out of him mind.  
  
~Starkyrox9191- I kinda feel bad for Ginny too. Especially cause I'm the one writing all of these horrible things that are going to happen to her. But, your right, at least she has Draco to lean on. He seems like the only thing that's keeping her happy.  
  
~jack4- Glad you liked the other chapter. What about this one? And I promise to update every week. Any later, and you have my permission to attack me, torture me, and destroy my computer right in front of me. God, that'd be damaging.  
  
~contraveritas- lol, thank you for reviewing my story so early in the morning! Thank you so much for the compliment too. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your reaction when you were reading the story. Biting your lip and yelling at Draco was EXACTLY what I was looking for :)  
  
~windswept phoenix- you love it? Yay! *does little happy dance* I'm so happy you love it, I hope the future chapters don't change your mind.  
  
~ayumi-dono- You've never read a fic like this? Thank God. Finally I feel original. I've never read fics where Lily is Voldie's daughter. Sounds good tho! I hope you liked this chapter, since you were looking forward to reading about their wedding. As for the other questions, *evil cackle* you'll just have to wait and see! Heeheehee.  
  
~Tsering- Getting better? Good. I was having big time writers block, so I just made Ginny a Death Eater. I figure it can only make things more interesting, right?  
  
~Lacy1- I know, I feel bad for both of them too. But Ginny more then Draco. Although, I suppose that's just because I know all of what's going to happen to her in later chapters... heeheehee.  
  
~sweetstar3- Have some repressed anger toward Lucius, hmm? Me too. He's such a bastard. Just as bad as Voldemort, maybe worse. Just to warn you (ya know, so you don't smash your computer when it happens), Lucius becomes an even bigger and eviler ass in later chappies... glad this is your fav :) :) :) You went camping? Cool! See, I would too, but I hate bugs, and there seem to be lots of those outdoors.  
  
~Tara-Yo- I'm so happy you liked the other chapter. Yea, I had to make Draco the knight in shining armor... or something like that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I got the Dark Mark summoning thing right. Don't yell at me if I didn't! It was really late, and I wanted to finish this chapter so I could post it.  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	9. The Definition of Love

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: The Definition of Love  
  
Ginny stayed up most of that night, wondering how she was going to lead the Death Eaters to victory. How was she going to fight against the only people she'd ever trusted? And now, she had to trust and depend on all of the people she had feared her whole life. Ginny didn't know what to do, and decided to ask the only person who she felt she could trust at the time.  
  
"Hey, Draco?" Ginny asked him the next day as they were walking through the garden.  
  
"Yea?" Draco answered, glancing up at Ginny before he focused back at the ground in front of him.  
  
"I was just wondering..." Ginny started, trying to find the right words that wouldn't be offensive. "Who... who do you trust?"  
  
Draco paused for a few moments, and Ginny felt her stomach tighten.  
  
"Well, no one, I guess." He said. Ginny glanced up at him with a curious look on her face. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "When you're a Malfoy, there's no such thing as trust."  
  
"But, I mean, if you had the choice of which side you'd give your life for, which would it be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Neither." Draco said firmly. Ginny sighed in annoyance.  
  
"You know, you're not making this any easier for me." She said, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Why do you want to know anyways?" He asked.  
  
"It's just... I'm going to be leading this army into battle, and I don't even know if I can trust that they'll obey my orders." Ginny sighed. A wave of embarrassment swept over her when she found that tears were stinging the corners of her eyes. She quickly pulled herself together.  
  
"Well, that's the thing about dark wizards." Draco began, not noticing that Ginny was fighting back her emotions. "Once they cross over onto the dark side, killing people is like a daily ordeal. You don't give it a second thought. So every feeling of love and compassion is gone."  
  
"So there's no guarantee that they'll follow our orders?" Ginny asked, defeat becoming very clear in her future.  
  
"Not unless they're absolutely terrified of you." Draco answered.  
  
"And how would I do that?"  
  
"Kill someone." Draco said simply. "In front of all of the Death Eaters."  
  
Ginny remained silent, not believing that this was happening to her. She could never kill someone. No matter how much of Voldemort's blood was in her, she would never be like him.  
  
Draco and Ginny settled under a large willow tree. Draco rested his back against the trunk of the tree, and Ginny sat in between his legs, both watching the sun go down.  
  
"How am I suppose to start a battle for something I don't even care about?" Ginny asked, breaking the semi-comfortable silence.  
  
"I'll be there with you the whole time." Draco whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Ginny smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, and he caught her lips.  
  
It was the most amazing thing Ginny had ever experienced. Much better then the first, because she didn't have the butterflies in her stomach. There seemed to be an electricity that generated from his lips, and went into hers. Her arms fit perfectly around his neck, and his body was like the missing puzzle piece to hers.  
  
When Draco finally broke the kiss, both were breathing heavily. Ginny tilted her head so that their foreheads were touching, and she couldn't seem to stop smiling.  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered. Ginny was suddenly felt like she was being pushed into the cold December waters of reality. She immediately moved her head away from his, and bent back as far as his arms would let her; he still had his arms wrapped around her waist. Ginny focused on the ground, but that didn't stop Draco from noticing that she looked rather nervous and still hadn't given a verbal response to his confession.  
  
"What's... what's wrong?" Draco asked, looking both confused and frustrated.  
  
"Ummm... it's just...." Ginny stuttered, staring at the grass as if afraid that her guilt would show through her eyes.  
  
"Do... do you love me?" Draco asked quietly. Ginny's head snapped up to face his.  
  
"Yes." She said quickly, then reconsidered. "Well... I... I donno."  
  
"How can you not know Ginny?" Draco asked angrily, standing up so that she was off of his lap, making her fall to the ground. "It's a yes or no question."  
  
"It's harder then that." Ginny said defensively, picking herself off of the ground and standing up. "How can you say that you love me after only a few months?"  
  
"Because love is either there or it's not. If it's love, then there's a spark in the beginning that grows with time. From the moment I talked to you, and I mean *really* talked to you, I knew."  
  
"How do you know what love is?" Ginny asked stubbornly.  
  
"No one knows what love is or what it feels like until you've experienced it. It's a feeling you don't get with other people." Draco explained, a sign of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I don't even know if love exists." Ginny muttered.  
  
"How dense can you be?" Draco asked harshly. Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off. "Love is everywhere, Ginny. Maybe if you stopped being so self-obsessed, you'd notice it."  
  
Ginny looked as if Draco had just slapped her across the face. Her mouth was hanging open and she had a look of great disgust and surprise on her face.  
  
"Maybe if you listened to why I don't believe in love, you'd understand." Ginny said, her wet eyes shining in the moonlight. Draco stayed silent, so she continued. "Voldemort, who claims to care about me, takes away the only source of love I have, and forces me to do things for people I've feared my whole life." She hung her head for a few moments. "I can't tell you that I love you because I'm afraid of love."  
  
Draco's anger seemed to have lessened a little, and he took a few steps closer to Ginny.  
  
"I'm afraid that if I tell you how I really feel, then someone will take you away too." Ginny whispered. "And that would just hurt too much." She finally looked up into Draco's eyes, and he could see a few tears shining on her face. "If I tell you that I love you, then that would make it true. And once I've said it, if you left, it would just make the blow that much worse. And I don't think I'm strong enough to take it." Ginny said, her voice cracking as it became harder and harder to control her emotions. Draco wrapped her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Draco whispered into her hair. His sincerity just made her cry even harder.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, time for thank yous! But before that, I just wanna say sorry for the short chapter! I tried my best to make it long, but that was a loosing battle.  
  
O! and also, if your name is american x dreamer; you asked me to e-mail you when I updated, but the e-mail address you gave me must not be working because it keeps being sent back to me. So, if you read this, please give me your new one, cause scorpio824@aol.com doesn't work. Thanks!  
  
~kneh13- you got your wish! They kissed! And I mean *really* kissed. I hope you liked it!... lol, no there wont be a honeymoon. Although the pits of hell does sound like a lovely place to vacation! Especially for any off spring of Voldemorts. But Draco and Ginny don't have time for honeymoons, they have to start taking over the world (as cliché as that sounds.)  
  
~Stompy-Sanji- haha, thank you so much! I love the energy you put in the review. Yea, it is sad, but I promise a happy ending... kinda. No, the real Ginny didn't come to life. It was just a horrible nightmare.  
  
~arcticshewolf- I can't tell you! I'm sorry. you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry!  
  
~Tsering- Yea, it does suck that Voldie's such a mean person. I wanted to make him all happy and stuff, you know, picking dandelions and putting them in his hair as he skipped merrily along. But I figured that'd be a little out of character.  
  
~sweetstar3- My guess is that Ginny wouldn't tell Voldemort about Lucius threatening her because he would probably just laugh or something. I don't know how his evil brain works. But she probably should mention that Lucius wants the power, and will probably do anything to get it... you'll just have to wait and find out what he does...  
  
~SkysTheLimit- Thank you so much!... I didn't know the egg thing was in Runaway Bride too, that's so cool! I haven't seen that movie in a long time. I think I'm gonna rent it now...  
  
~Herbie- I think I've had that dream too! Except I wasn't kissing someone hunky like Draco... yea, I don't think the 'I love you' Draco added did much for Ginny's worries, as you've read in this chapter. But at least, now, it's all out in the open. Less confusion.  
  
~Straycat1- Omg, I know the sign you're talking about (your tattoo). I have two necklaces with that sign on it! I draw it all over my folders, and, if I ever found the nerve to get a tattoo, it would be that on the left side of my back (really small). I don't watch Charmed very much, but my sister does. She's obsessed. She's very much into the witchy stuff, but, somehow, she doesn't like Harry Potter! I know, hard to believe. Anyways, your tattoo sounds so beautiful, and thanks for reviewing :)  
  
~mallory- That's how you pictured the wedding? Depressing and dark. Yea, I figured it couldn't be the traditional and happy kind when Death Eaters and the Dark Lord are involved. Poor Ginny, tho. Like most girls, she'd been planning her wedding since she was five, and she never got it.  
  
~cashew- I'm not sappy and sentimental either, and I still had the stomach to write this chapter. I know this one is sappy, but I hope you liked it all the same. I promise that you will see the Weasleys in the next chapter.  
  
~Lacy1- lol, no not exactly. I bet someone like-oh, I donno-Pansy would like that wedding. I mean, it had Draco in it, right? And I guess Draco was the only part of the wedding she actually liked.  
  
~perfectchild- I can't guarantee that I'll have more Narcissa, but I'll try. Ginny really seems to be comforted by her, and she'll need that later on. I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
~GirlOfTheBlueFiresOfNever- Thank you! I liked the part where Ginny wonders how many people she'll kill too, but in kind of a sad way. I mean, she's being forced to do it all and everything. I've said this, like, a zillion times, but; poor Ginny!  
  
~ayumi-dono- *glares back* *stops glaring and breaks down in giggles* heehee, glaring contests are fun! I liked you're idea about Draco's POV, but I couldn't fit it in! I'm so sorry. To tell you the truth, I have most of the story all ready written. I just have to fix it up a bit.  
  
~TokyoGal90- Thank you so much! I know, don't you love the Ginny/Draco wedding kiss. The one in this chapter's better I think, though.  
  
~rebekah1- I've always worried about my fluff distribution ability. I mean, sometimes I got way overboard on the 'I love you's and kissing. So thank you so much for saying that I know just when to put the fluff in :) oh! And, about your question about when Ginny will tell Draco she loves him, I donno. Might be never. Sorry!  
  
~Wizzabee- I know, black roses! Roses are pretty in every color except for black. Stupid decorating impaired Death Eaters! I would have thrown a hissy fit as well. Except Voldie would probably hex me till next Thursday, but it'd be worth it!  
  
~Crystal Snowflakes- Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. I promise to update every week and e-mail you when I do.  
  
~Mac12- They changed your name too?! They changed mine from Nicole to Nicole11. I e-mailed them and they haven't e-mailed back yet, the bastards.- umm, I mean, they're wonderful and pretty and so nice to let me post my stories *smiles widely*  
  
~Bob kitten- OMG, thank you so much! I've never had so many compliments in one review :) You're so nice! I wish I could tell you that neither Draco or Ginny die... but... well... you'll just have to read... and wait... sorry!  
  
~Anyanka2- that is such a good question. I have no idea why I keep having people call Ginny the Dark Lord. Lord is a masculine term. You're so smart! I think it would be Lady. God, look at me, calling myself an educated private school girl. I know nothing! I think I'll go yell at my teachers for not teaching me the feminine form of Lord. Thank you so much!  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- Thank you! I hope this one was equally cute, if not cuter. But the next one will be anything but cute, just to warn you.  
  
~HPfreak8- "cool.' Thanks...er...again.  
  
~Foags- You're back! Yay! And now we can both wait quietly while Tom gathers some sense and realizes that he must go and search out his true loves. Enter us. Cause, you're right, how can you not love Tom/Draco (seriously, what's the difference)?  
  
~killtheposeurs- If Fishing With Tom Felton was a TV show, I would watch it, tape it, and then watch it again. God, that'd be amazing. Tom, sitting out in the water with his rod-okay, now it's getting dirty. Anyways, thank you. I hope that the twist continues to twist till it looks like a Chinese pretzel on Harbor day... I really need to get some sleep...  
  
~Pink4liz- Thank you! I love the story too. I've named it Quentin and we're going to get married next week. As for the twist; her name is Sally and, although I as well find her rather interesting, I'm afraid she's just not my type... damn it, someone throw me a pillow. Getting up at four in the morning and writing till midnight is not agreeing with my people skills. I'm scaring the reviewers.  
  
~oodles of poodles!- Thanks thanks. Omg, I have to tell you that I love your name. It reminds me of a Gilmore Girls episode (another obsession) where Lorelai says, "Oi with the poodles already." Heehee, I love it.  
  
~jack4- suspense, really? That is so cool, I've never written a story that left people in suspense. I'm definitely adding that one to the résumé.  
  
I appolagize for my insanity in the last couple of thank yous. It's late and my butt really hurts from sitting for so long. ANYWAYS, thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far, I am ECSTATIC that I have so many reviews!  
  
And, just to let you guys know, I am going to post the next chapter sooner then usual because this one wasn't very much for the actual drama of the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	10. The First Attack

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: The First Attack  
  
Ginny still hadn't confessed her love for Draco. But he understood that it was a very hard thing for her to say, and decided to give her all the time she needed to think it over. But Ginny's mind was on other things as she and Draco began to work out the first attack.  
  
They both sat in the kitchen discussing the plans, as they did every day.  
  
"It has to be a surprise attack, obviously." Ginny said, bending over one of the many maps that were laid out on the kitchen table.  
  
"Shall we attack the Ministry first?" Draco asked.  
  
"No," Ginny said, studying the maps of Hogsmeade and the Ministry of Magic. "We should probably attack civilians first. We should take it slow and not go for what we want right away."  
  
"Right, so, you think we should send a bunch of Death Eaters to Hogsmeade. They can block the road and set off a couple of destruction spells. Just enough spells so that we'll have more dead then injured." Draco said. When Ginny didn't respond, he glanced up at her. She had a depressed look on her face. "I know it's not easy for you to be doing this." He said, placing a hand on her arm in a comforting manner.  
  
"I just wish that we didn't have to attack innocent people." Ginny said her eyes darting from the table to Draco's face, and back again. "But it's for the good of our army..."  
  
"Discussing battle plans, I hope." Came Lucius' cold voice. He strutted into the room and stood, rather intimidating, in front of Draco and Ginny.  
  
"We have it all worked out." Draco told his father.  
  
"Good." Lucius said, an evil smirk finding its way onto his stone cold face. "We will activate your plan tomorrow around noon."  
  
"Will we fight?" Draco asked.  
  
"Heavens no, we don't want to compromises the lives of our leaders." An almost mocking smirk flashed onto his face. "So, you two can stand in a spot out of the way, and give us the signal." Lucius said. Draco nodded as if he understood and Ginny mimicked him, although she didn't have the slightest clue what was going on.  
  
That day, Voldemort killed himself. This made Fudge and his army let down their guard, thinking that the Dark Lord was gone, thus made the attack on Hogsmeade much easier and more effective. Ginny had no emotions toward his death. Maybe it was because she refused to admit that she was his daughter, or maybe because she was too busy thinking about the war, but Ginny felt absolutely no lose when she found out that Voldemort was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Ginny walked downstairs to find Lucius and Draco talking in the parlor. They both looked up as she entered the room.  
  
"Good, you're here. In a few minutes, you and Draco are going to be transported to your location. Draco knows the signal." Lucius said. He strode over to a teapot, and muttered something under his breath as he tapped it with his wand. He then picked up the teapot, and walked over to Ginny and Draco, holding it out for them. Draco put a hand on the teapot, and Ginny mimicked him.  
  
Lucius counted to three and, before she knew what was happening, Ginny felt as if she was being pulled from just behind her navel. And just as she was getting use to the spinning world around her, the portkey had taken her and Draco to the top of a building in Hogsmeade. Draco crouched down, and pulled Ginny down with him so that the people on the ground couldn't see them as easily.  
  
"Right," Draco said, turning to Ginny with a serious look on his face. "When I give the signal, Jones-" he pointed to a grungy looking man who was sitting at an outdoor café, reading the paper. Jones' eyes kept on glancing up toward Ginny and Draco. "he'll do a spell on his Dark Mark so that the other Death Eaters know that it's safe to Apparate into their positions." Draco drew an imaginary line across the road stories below them, showing where the Death Eaters would assemble. "Then they'll do their spells."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said, just then realizing that she was shaking. Draco gave her a warm smile before he directed his gaze to the street below. Ginny did the same, and suddenly discovered her fear of heights. They must have been five stories up, on the tallest building in Hogsmeade. The people below seemed to only be a few inches tall.  
  
Draco raised his wand arm, and Jones' head shot up. It was the signal. Jones must have summoned the others, because Ginny could hear a number of faint pops, that were just audible over screaming. Draco suddenly stood up and had a confused and angry look on his face. Ginny looked at the spot below them that Draco was glaring at, and noticed that the Death Eaters had assembled a street away from their correct location.  
  
"What the-?" Draco asked. He grabbed Ginny's arm roughly and Apparated. The next thing she knew, Ginny was standing next to Draco on top of a building that over looked the line of Death Eaters, a street from the location she had just been at.  
  
"What's going on? Why did they Apparate here?" Ginny asked. But Draco didn't hear her. The shouting and screaming was too loud. Ginny's eyes were glued to the road below her. They were right across from Fred and George's shop, and diagonal from the Three Broomsticks. Ginny's breath was caught in her throat when she saw who was sitting outside of the pub. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing up, looking very scared. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were feet away, followed by Bill, Charlie, and Percy.  
  
The first Death Eater set off his spell, amide directly in the trio's direction. It hit their table and exploded. Ginny screamed. It didn't even sound like her voice. She made to run toward the edge of the building for a better look, but Draco grabbed both of her arms and held her back.  
  
Even before the smoke and dust could clear, two more spells were set off, at the exact same place. Then three at Fred and George's joke shop. The shop seemed to fall in slow motion. First the bottom crumbled beneath it, and then the top tipped over onto the road. If the spells hadn't hit Fred or George, the collapsing building definitely killed them.  
  
Ginny was screaming and crying, but wasn't even aware of it. Shots of green light were zooming over the chaos. Yells and screams were echoing off of the brick buildings, as were shouts of victory from the Death Eaters. And Ginny was stories above the battle, watching helplessly.  
  
It was like watching a movie. The fighting stopped as quickly as it had started. Everything was quiet and still. Even Ginny's crying had turned silent. As the dust slowly cleared, the road was littered with bodies. Only a few were Death Eaters. Ginny's eyes landed on a pile of red heads, lying very still on the ground.  
  
If it hadn't been for Draco holding onto her, Ginny would have fallen to the ground. Her legs suddenly couldn't hold her weight any longer, and gave way. Draco slowly lowered Ginny into a sitting position on the ground, and kneeled next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry." Draco whispered. Ginny's face was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. Every once in a while she'd let out a gasp for air. Her lungs didn't seem to be working. It's like they had shrunken to half their size, and she couldn't breathe. And the more she tried to breathe properly, the harder she cried. Ten holes had just been left in her heart, and they might take a lifetime to repair themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Crystal Snowflakes- Thank you! I know that this chapter definitely wasn't cute, probably just confusing. But I had to have drama somewhere!  
  
~GirloftheBlueFiresofNever- I know, I know. I should have longer chapters, but it's so hard! I promise to upload the next one quickly, cause this one was very short.  
  
~Wow- Thank you so much! I actually didn't know that this plot was original. If it really is, that's so cool! I LOVE being original, cause there were two times when a really great storyline came to me, and I looked on fanfic, and someone had already written a story *just like it*! that totally blowed.  
  
~kneh13- Wow, that thing about Voldie doing a spell to make Ginny have twins is a good idea. You should write a story about it! Cause, ya know, my Voldie's already dead :(  
  
~sweetstar3- heeheehee, I love leaving you in suspense. It's rather enjoyable. Okay, I PROMISE that you will find out what Lucius will do in the next chapter... so, there's so more suspense!  
  
~Vanyaria Darkshadow- Aw, you love the Weasleys? Then I feel really bad for what I just did to them in this chapter! Well, you still have Ginny. She's the only Weasley left, and she's not even a Weasley by blood!... you weren't a Ginny/Draco shipper?! Well, lucky I was around to convert you!... don't worry, I cracked up when I wrote the line, "Mrs...erm...Dark Lord?" I donno why! It just seemed funny... *hugs Vanyaria Darkshodow* I love you for reviewing it and putting it on your fav list!  
  
~SkysTheLimit- I wanna kiss Malfoy too! *Draco* Malfoy, that is. Not his daddy. Lucius is a bit too evil for my liking.  
  
~angelrita- I updated! And I promise to update again really soon cause, personally, I think that this chapter sucks, and I want you guys to have more. Plus, I like the next chapter a lot :)  
  
~Lacy1- They kinda fell in love. I mean, Draco did... we're not too sure about Ginny just yet. But, I mean, seriously, who doesn't love Draco?! Crazy people! That's who.  
  
~Mac12- *wipes single tear from eye* aw, I feel so bad for you. You have school! Mine doesn't start for a week. Heeheehee... I promise you'll see what Lucius will do in the next chapter!  
  
~hello/hello again- um, wow, thanks. I really appreciate the constructive comments you gave me. I actually do have someone who reads these before I post them, and I constantly tell her to be brutal. But I guess we both skipped over how old Mrs. Weasley would be when pregnant cause it's not really important in the story. I tend to do that; skip over details and go straight to the plot. I just have one thing that I don't agree with you on; I think it's really easy to describe too much (even though I never have that problem cause I agree that I don't describe enough). Anyways, thanks for all of the constructive comments!  
  
~amy- Thank you so much! I donno what Ginny's going to be called. I think just Ginny, cause Virginia takes too long to write (I'm really lazy).  
  
~elfgirl- aw, you're so sweet! Thank you, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, I promise the next one will explain it.  
  
~KeeperOfTheMoon- Thanks. Only one word, but at least it was a nice one!  
  
~Herbie- I know, isn't Draco the best?! I love him! If only Ginny did...  
  
~Angel-blader- aw, thank you! You're so nice to me :) I PROMISE to continue. I'll even finish it! how's that? I'll update soon, I promise!  
  
~Foags- I know, such a sad story. And it just got sadder!... what are you talking about, I wouldn't care about Voldie being my daddy if I had Draco! He so hot, I think I'd go blind anyways. Besides, Voldie's dead. Now, all we have to do is kill Lucius... hm, I'm thinking rocks would do the trick.  
  
~Bob kitten- aw, thank you! I don't really like this chapter that much, then next one is better. It explains everything... kinda.  
  
~loonyluna1- Thank you so much! I love your name, Luna Lovegood is one of my fav new characters. You should write fics about her! Someone needs to, and I'd read them! Pwease?  
  
~Wizzabee- lol, I'm hoping you can't relate to *this* situation. But I'm really happy that you can relate to the other stuff, cause that's what makes it more believable. Anyways, thanks and I hope that you aren't still afraid to get close to guys. There's a Draco out there somewhere (for me, hopefully he'll be in the form of Tom Felton).  
  
~HPfreak8- Aw, I made you cry! That actually makes me happy, as twisted as that sounds. It means I'm doing my job! But at least you were crying with happiness. That's the only good kind of crying.  
  
~ayumi-dono- Yea, I always thought Ginny would be the one to confess love first, since Draco a Malfoy and all. Plus, Ginny's a girl, and us girls express our emotions more. But I switched it on ya! Sorry... lol, I don't think I'll do the unscrambling of a name. It takes too long, and I'm not that creative. *continues glaring contest* will they have a child? Will Ginny go all evil on us? Tune in next time and find out! Heehee, no telling. Muhahaha!  
  
~Strayc@t- haha, it *is* fun being insane! And this is my only place I can be strange! Stupid dramas. Poor Ginny some more, and poor Draco for having to deal with her crying so much!  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- Thank you! I know that this wasn't as cute. Actually it wasn't cute at all. Just really confusing and I suppose sad too. It's not like I cried writing it or anything. Though, I suppose that's just because I was listening to John Mayer and wondering what he looks like in boxer shorts... mmm, yummy :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know, I know. How could Hermione, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all be in the same place at the same time?! I'll explain it in the next chapter, so don't flame me. Thanks!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	11. Grieving and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Grieving and Betrayal  
  
Ginny pulled herself as much together as she could. Draco helped her up and they Apparated together back to the Malfoy manor. As soon as Draco sat Ginny down on the couch in the parlor, Lucius Malfoy came in with a very smug expression on. Draco rounded on him with a nasty look on his face.  
  
"You had no right to disobey my orders." Draco said, looking very intimidating. But Lucius wasn't fooled.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that." Lucius said half-heartedly. He seemed too happy to get angry.  
  
"I told you to attack the other street!" Draco yelled bravely.  
  
"Yes, well, I couldn't pass up such a marvelous opportunity." Lucius said with a smirk. "The Weasley's are so easy to trick, it's very entertaining."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.  
  
"I sent a letter to all of the Weasley's, Potter, and that Mudblood, telling them that Dumbledore wanted to meet them all around noon outside of the Three Broomsticks. Killing them was important, I just didn't think it would be that easy." Lucius let out a very cold laugh.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked quietly, her voice, like the rest of her, was shaking.  
  
"Because if we're going to be having a war, I want to fight *real* men, not some pathetic half-breeds. All muggle-lovers, the lot of them. So, I figured it'd just be easier to exterminate them." Lucius said. He laughed again and sighed, "I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to fall for it. But, then again, what do you expect from a family like the Weasleys?"  
  
The cocky smile that had been occupying most of Lucius' face faded quickly when Ginny leaped off of the couch and attacked him. She managed to leave a long scratch along Lucius' right cheek before Draco pulled her off of him.  
  
"Put your dog on a leash." Lucius spat, wiping some of the blood off of this cheek with the back of his hand. Draco held Ginny's arms behind her back as she tried desperately to hit Lucius' smug face again.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you want revenge or not, you don't have the authority to over rule our orders." Ginny yelled, trying to twist her arms free. Lucius stood at a safe distance with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk back on his scratched face. "Since you're too dim to notice yet, let me spell it out for you; Draco and I are the new Dark Lords. That means that lowly Death Eaters, like yourself, don't have ANY power. You work for us." By then, Ginny had stopped kicking and was standing still, but Draco still had hold of her arms.  
  
Lucius laughed and Ginny could feel a sinking sensation in her stomach. But she kept her feelings of uncertainty out of her face, and continued to glare. Lucius walked closer to Ginny and put a single, long finger under her chin, forcing her head up as far as it could go.  
  
"I think it's you who needs to have things spelled out." Lucius said, a very confident look on his pale face. "Just because you're related to the Dark Lord, doesn't mean I have to respect you. Quite the opposite, in fact. And I'm sure, after a little persuasion on my part, everyone else will feel the same." Lucius laughed evilly. Ginny could feel her face grow pale. She jerked her head to the side, away from Lucius' touch. He laughed again, more out of victory then anything, and left the room.  
  
"Oh my God." Draco sighed. Ginny turned to him. He looked just as scared as she felt.  
  
"He's going to set our army against us." Ginny said, collapsing onto the couch and burying her face in her hands in frustration and defeat. Draco paced the room.  
  
"And I'm betting it's not going to be a very clean rebellion." Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny caught her breath in her chest.  
  
"You mean...?" Ginny asked, horrified.  
  
"When they take our power, they'll kill us." He said gloomily. "They'd be too scared that we'd take the power back. You can never trust a Death Eater. They're all power hungry and paranoid."  
  
Ginny was dumbstruck. She sat there for a minute or two, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What about Narcissa?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She's with Lucius." Draco said automatically.  
  
"What? But -"  
  
"She's scared Gin. He could do anything to her if she doesn't do exactly what he says. And, frankly, I don't blame her. Being on my father's bad side is knowing that you're never safe." Draco said, pacing the room and seeming torn between sympathy for his mother and hatred toward his father.  
  
"But...but how do you know all of the Death Eaters will side with Lucius?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Because they've known him longer. He's been a faithful Death Eater for years. And we're just out of Hogwarts." Draco sighed again. "Plus, he'll probably promise them an important position if they help him. That, or he'll threaten them and their family's lives."  
  
At the mention of Lucius taking family's lives, Ginny remembered the Hogsmeade scene she'd witnessed only an hour before. She suddenly began to shake again. Draco hugged her close, whispering that everything was going to be okay, even though he didn't even believe himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Lucius and Narcissa went out. Draco said that they were probably going to go convince Death Eaters onto their side, so Draco went out to do the same. He told Ginny to stay in the house, lock the doors, close the curtains, and not to answer the door for anyone. He feared that some Death Eaters might already be on Lucius' side, and that they would be sent to the house to murder her.  
  
So Ginny sat in the big, empty house, all alone. With exception of the house elf, Slave. She sat on the couch in the parlor, wrapped in a blanket and reading a book. This was to keep her mind off of her dead family and friends, and the thought that her own army was turning against her. But it just ended up putting Ginny to sleep. And she only woke when the doorbell rang. Her heart stopped and she sat bolt upright, making the book that was resting open on her chest fall with a thud to the floor.  
  
Ginny sat very still, fearing that if she even breathed then the person on the other side of the door would hear her. The doorbell rang again, followed by silence, and then the soft pitter patter of little feet on the wood floor. Ginny's eyes got very wide when she saw Slave scurrying toward the door, her arm outstretched toward the doorknob.  
  
"No!" Ginny hissed in her quietest voice, leaping off of the couch and hurrying toward the house elf. Slave's bony hand was on the doorknob, and beginning to turn it when Ginny jumped from her spot, feet from the house elf, and tackled it.  
  
When Ginny straightened up, climbing off of the house elf and helping it up, she brushed off her robe and silently congratulated herself for her (American) football skills.  
  
Just as she was turning to walk back to the couch, Ginny saw, out of the corner of her eye, that the door had been pulled open just before she had tackled the house elf. She didn't even dare to breath, standing like a statue feet from a man that was in the doorway. His deep voice echoed in the entrance hall, and Ginny could feel her heart leap into her throat.  
  
"I thought you might be here, Ginny."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I've just survived my first few days of school! But I needed a distraction, so I decided to post! But, as luck would have it, I have an Ecology test this Wednesday, so forgive me if these are a bit short.  
  
~sweetstar3- See? THIS is what Lucius did! Pretty slimy, huh?  
  
~Yugi's Little Sister- I know, isn't it sad? Sorry I had to pile all of the sad into one chapter! You must be scarred.  
  
~loonyluna1- Yes, I know, very sad. But it's not Ginny's only family! She still has-no, wait, they're dead too... well, there's always Draco :)  
  
~Lacy1- I know, who would have thought; Death Eaters killing people?! No! But I always thought they were a nice, respectable clan of murderers.  
  
~Hplova4eva- Glad you liked it, and I promise, more in a week.  
  
~Crystal Snowflakes- No, I suppose that chapter couldn't be labeled as cute. How about this one? Still no? poo.  
  
~ayumi-dono- Sorry! heehee, more hanging. *glares back* I will answer your questions right... now! Yes, Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasleys are dead... erm, sorry? and another cliffy! Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!... *cough*- er-right. *continues glaring contest*  
  
~That's-So-Raven- erm, right. Your reviews were...*cough*... interesting. So-er-thanks?  
  
~HPfreak8- The red heads are all of the Weasley family (sorry!). And Harry and Hermione are also dead (again, sorry!).  
  
~jack4- I'm sorry!!!!! *grovels* please, please! Don't hate me! It's a sickness, I swear! I'm incapable of writing long chapters! Once I get over five pages, my hands just stop working!... okay, so that was a lie, but I'm still sorry.  
  
~jewels03- Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you. I hope it stays intriguing... actually, I don't know what that word means, but it sounds good! *blushes and searches particularly empty house for a dictionary*  
  
~Herbie- I'm sorry! I know that you loved the Weasleys (don't us all?), but it had to be done! As for Harry; I just killed him for the fun of it. Muhahaha. What were you yelling at your computer screen? I've done that before, and my mom always seems to be standing behind me the exact second I use the words 'stupid little bitch!'... or some other profanity of that sort...  
  
~purfectchild- Yea, all the Weasley's died (sorry!). and so did Harry and Hermione. I hope that didn't kill you, cause that would be a great loss in the world of fanfic. I'd cry, and give you a wonderful funeral. Course, then everyone would blame me for killing you, cause it was my story and all. So I suppose I might just flee the country instead.  
  
~Foags- Doesn't this just make you want to stone Lucius more?! And, I agree with you, loosing your family and friends is no biggy when you've got Draco as a husband. I mean, he's DRACO! The hot li'l cuddle muffin :)  
  
~Bob kitten- I sorry! All the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione are dead. Stupid Lucius! You have my permission to go and hunt him down with a plastic fork.  
  
~kneh13- Yep, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione are dead. I bet Ginny would have loved to order them not to kill them, but it all happened to fast, and she was too busy watching her life fall apart... wow, that was deep... weird.  
  
~Tsering- Glad you're so enthusiastic about so many people dying! But, seriously, I'm really happy you like the story :)  
  
~Cursed4Life- Sorry! I know, so many people died in one chapter. I promise never to kill that many people in one sitting again.  
  
~Vanyaria Darkshadow- SORRY! I know, you're Weasleys! But there's still one Weasley left. Granted, she's not a Weasley by blood, but whatever. But at least this chapter explained everything. I answered your questions! How about that. Anyways, sorry that I ruined you thoughts of a lovely reunion. That's a bit hard to do when your dead...  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- Nope, they're dead. Yea, sorry for the sadness. I wanted it to be happy, but I thought that having flowers shoot out of the Death Eaters wands wouldn't exactly be labeled as a drama. That's a good idea tho...  
  
~Mac12- Yea, I have school too. It sucks dirty monkey butts. But I'm so happy that you're taking time out of your smelly school schedule to read and review my story! Thank you so much, and you can blame me if you get an F on a test :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	12. The Lighter Side of Things

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: The Lighter Side of Things  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway for a few moments, staring dumbstruck at the man in front of her. She intended to run, but her legs wouldn't move. They were cemented to the ground, as was her jaw.  
  
"Minister." Ginny managed to get out.  
  
"How have you been Ginny?" Fudge asked, walking into the house and sitting down on the couch in the parlor. Ginny followed suit.  
  
"But... aren't I dead?" Ginny asked stupidly.  
  
"You don't think that fooled me, do you?" Fudge asked with a chuckle. Ginny just blinked. "Only a few select Ministry officials know that you are still alive. When we heard about your death, I got suspicious, and decided to investigate. So, the Ministry started searching the houses of Dark Wizards, and the Malfoys are just about as dark as you can get. They, of course, don't know that we're here. The owners of the houses we've searched have had their memory altered so that no one knows what we know."  
  
"Do you know that I'm Voldemort's daughter?" Ginny asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course. We just never told anyone, out of respect for your parents." Fudge smiled. "Now, what I've come here to talk to you about was how you can help us."  
  
"Oh... I donno..." Ginny stuttered, not wanting to think of what Lucius would do if he found out that she was working for the other side.  
  
"All you have to do is help us to stop them, and you'll be perfectly safe. You can sabotage their plans and help us to capture all of the Death Eaters." Fudge said. Ginny still looked reluctant. "It will be a lot more dangerous, but it's the right thing to do, Ginny. And, because you helped us, we will clear you of all charges."  
  
Ginny didn't care about the charges, or her safety. The only thought that was running through her head was all of her loved ones being killed by her own army. And how Draco said that you can never trust a Dark wizard. He was the only person she could trust, and Ginny needed more then that. It was impossible for her to live without the trust of more then one person.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you." Ginny said quietly. Fudge smiled widely and patted her on the back, muttering, "good girl."  
  
The first order of business was for Ginny to tell Fudge the names of all of the Death Eaters. This was easy for Ginny because Voldemort had insisted that she memorize who she was leading.  
  
"So all of the Malfoys, I suspect?" Fudge asked, scribbling down the names Ginny was saying.  
  
"Yea." Ginny said, then regretted it. "Well, Lucius is."  
  
"What about his son and wife?" Fudge asked, looking up curiously from his parchment.  
  
"Well, Lucius forced Narcissa into it, I think." Ginny said. Fudge nodded, acting like he was listening, and wrote something down. "Don't write her name down! She didn't go into it willingly." This was a lie. Ginny actually had no idea how Narcissa became a Death Eater. But Ginny knew that Lucius had forced Narcissa to do a lot of things she didn't want to, and she shouldn't be punished for that.  
  
"Right, what about their son, Draco?" Fudge asked.  
  
"He's..." Ginny sat quietly, looking for the words. "He's a Death Eater -" Fudge scribbled something on the parchment, making Ginny jump. "But he's not like them!"  
  
"Really?" Fudge asked, seeming rather amused by the thought.  
  
"He shares the Dark Lord title with me, but he isn't like them. He's like me. We were both forced into this life, so he shouldn't be considered a Death Eater if I'm not." Ginny said, getting very emotional. She couldn't tell if she was more angry, desperate, or upset. But whatever it was that she was feeling, it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry my dear." Fudge said, noticing Ginny's watery eyes. "Don't be upset, I promise not to have him or Narcissa on the list." He said, patting Ginny's back in a fatherly way.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said, sniffing back a few of her tears and feeling rather foolish.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The feeling of trust that filled Ginny was the best thing she'd felt in ages. The Ministry treated her like a priceless jewel, always on guard and always looking out for her. They were so happy every time Ginny came to them with information, it became addicting. Every time the Malfoys were out, Ginny would use floo powder and talk to Fudge through the fire.  
  
Draco had no idea that Ginny was helping the other side. She wasn't scared that he'd be mad, but she didn't want him to have to keep secrets from his father. Draco had told her once before that it's never safe to keep secrets from dark wizards, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
So Ginny continued with being a double agent and working for both the dark and light side. She constantly felt paranoid and alone. Draco, the person she usually confided in, didn't know what was going on in Ginny's head or in her life. So the only people Ginny could really talk to were the Ministry. But that was okay, because they were like her safety net. She had been falling and falling ever since her family had been killed, and the Ministry had finally caught her and took over. Ginny didn't have to fight anymore. She could curl up and go to sleep because the Ministry had come to fight her battles. And she had all the confidence in the world in them.  
  
Only one small thing was bothering Ginny. Guilt. Draco trusted her and loved her and would tell her everything. But she was hiding from him. She kept her mouth shut, afraid of telling him anything. He was better off not knowing. It was for his own good.  
  
But was it? Was it better that he didn't know how much danger she was in? Was he happier not knowing the thoughts that were plaguing Ginny's mind? Not knowing that every night could be her last?  
  
But Ginny continued to do her job. She would tell the Ministry when the Death Eaters were going to attack, and the Ministry made sure that no one got hurt. In one occurrence, Ginny had sent her army to a place where she claimed was the most powerful wizard place, below the Ministry. When, in reality, it was just a room filled with Dementors. The Ministry had finally gained control of these creatures, after a very long discussion with Dumbledore.  
  
Some Death Eaters were getting suspicious about Ginny's motives. Draco had questioned her a few times, wondering how she couldn't have known that she was really sending her army to different locations then intended. Ginny dodged these questions with ease, but was still plagued with guilt. She hated lying to Draco. He was such a good person, and she was intentionally sabotaging their plans without his consent. He was completely oblivious to what was happening, and Ginny hated that she was the one who was leading him blindly.  
  
But Lucius' growing army was pushing her to keep being a double agent. She could never let Lucius win, because if he did, he would make life as a wizard hell. Ginny didn't know how life was when Voldemort was in full power, but she bet that it was nothing compared to Lucius Malfoy when he was in control.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Herbie- Kill Lucius would be an absolutely wonderful thing for you to do! And Ginny's tackling skills are pretty good, she just wasn't quick enough. Damn. But now you know who the mystery man is! Yay! Now, finish your English paper, and I'm glad my story was a nice distraction for you.  
  
~Foags- heeheeheeheehee, I love my cliffies! But, sadly, this chapter didn't have one. *sigh* all well, I'll have to put more cliffhangers in future chapters... Yes! We must fight against school! And the only way to do that is reading fanfics instead of doing homework! Rebel! Rebel! Rebel!  
  
~kneh13- Yep, it wasn't Draco. And no, of COURSE it wasn't Harry. He's dead. DEAD. Sorry, but it's the truth. Six feet under; that's Harry. Not fake Harry, real Harry.  
  
~Stompy-Sanji- Thank you so much! lol, don't you just love the sadness in all of this? But now Ginny's acting all double-agent-ie and is fighting against smelly old Lucius! Muhahaha!  
  
~sweetstar3- FUDGE! Who did you think it was? heeheehee, I love my cliffies. I'll have to put in another one real soon.  
  
~ Vanyaria Darkshadow- lol, cliff hangers rock! Muhahaha! And, you're right, Lucius is an arsehole. Hopefully, Ginny will kill him or, ya know, kick him really, *really* hard.  
  
~ayumi-dono- I'm sorry! I know, they're dead, very sad. But let's move on, shall we? Draco is still alive, as is Ginny. So, at least I didn't kill off any of the main characters yet. And no, the mystery man isn't her daddy-o. know why? Cause he's DEAD!  
  
~Strayc@t- *grovels at Strayc@t's feet* I'm so sorry I skipped you in the thank yous! I didn't even know about your review, my computer didn't send me it. I'm so sorry! Here, I'll give you something to make up for it. *pulls out a piece of string and waves it in Strayc@t's face* see? Fun, right? It's like it's ALIVE!  
  
~Hplova4eva- You're always so elaborate in your reviews (note the sarcasm), and I'd just like to say; thanks bunches! But, really, thank you so much. I'm happy that it's 'good great awesome.' Ecstatic, really.  
  
~Lacy1- I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long. What would you do if I just stopped it at a cliffy and never wrote again? Hunt me down and surgically attach a computer chair to my ass? Hm, I'll have to try that next time...  
  
~Wizzabee- Yes, it was quite the predicament. But I solved the predicament without her getting killed... predicament is, like, the FUNNEST word in the world!... um, anyways, yea, Ginny's not dead... yet. MUHAHAHA!  
  
~mallory- heehee, yea, I couldn't help but have Ginny get one good punch in. SOMEONE needs to hit Lucius!  
  
~purfectchild- Yay, I get to stay in the country! Just as long as I don't...kill...Draco. Right. *makes mental note*. Can't promise anything, but I'll try my best.  
  
~Tsering- No, not Dumbledore, but that was a really good guess. You got that it was someone from the light side. Go you!  
  
~Crystal Snowflakes- Ginny didnt kicked the house elf! At least, I don't think so... *looks over ch. 10* nope, no kicking. Just some harmless tackling. Nothing major. Lucius has done far worse.  
  
~HPfreak8- THANKS! (oh, and thank you for reviewing Girl's Night too! You're just too nice to me).  
  
~Wow- Nope, good guess. You and Tsering both thought Dumbledore. But you were really close!  
  
~TokyoGal90- Thanks for the luck on the Ecology test. I think I did well... but you never know. Anywho, sorry about the cliffy! Heeheehee, but, you have to admit, it was fun :)  
  
~Jocelyn Padoga- lol, um, calm down. I updated! Now you know who it was. Thanks for reviewing, I love the reaction I get when I write cliff hangers.  
  
~asia- now you know! Sorry about the cliffies, but I love to write them.  
  
~Ainur Agar- your school sounds awesome, only four hours a day? I like writing cliffhangers, so you'll just have to deal. Lol. This isn't Nicloe typing this review, this is her friend, so don't get mad at her because I'm being weird.  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- thanks!  
  
~snap-crackel-pop- Thank you, and I hope you're still jonesing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry so short! I'll write more next time... hopefully.  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	13. The Battle from Hell

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: The Battle from Hell  
  
Ginny sat at the kitchen table, looking very nervous as she bit her nails.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked, entering the room with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm just... worried, I guess." Ginny said, shrugging a little. Draco pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"Don't worry about the attack tonight. You said it yourself, it's going to be easy." Draco said with a little smile.  
  
Ginny had told all of the Death Eaters, days earlier, that they should move in and attack Hogwarts. It was where the Ministry met, knowing that they would be easily found in the Ministry of Magic building. So, she told them, the whole army should go down and ambush them. They won't know what hit them, and it will be an easy win. Attacking the head of the wizarding community was exactly what the Death Eaters were waiting for. And Ginny knew that, so that's why she decided to make up the fake plan.  
  
In reality, the Ministry knew that every Death Eater was going to go to Hogwarts that night and attack. So they'd be ready and, hopefully, all of the Death Eaters would be captured. The reason Ginny picked Hogwarts as the spot for an attack was because you can't Apparate out of there, meaning that no one can escape once they are inside, and will be, sooner or later, captured. Trapping them was going to be the easy part.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a weak smile. He got up and hugged her from behind, whispering in her ear, "Everything's going to be okay, don't worry."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked as Draco kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Because I believe in you." Draco said simply with his arms wrapped tightly around Ginny.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you here." Ginny whispered, closing her eyes and smiling. She meant every word, and Draco could hear it in her voice.  
  
"You don't have to know, cause that'll never happen. I'll always be right here, waiting for you." Draco whispered, his voice muffled by his lips being pressed so tightly on her neck. Ginny smiled, but she was really crying inside. His words were too honest for her to handle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Since they couldn't Apparate to Hogwarts, all of the Death Eaters, including Ginny and Draco, used floo powder to get there. Wands raised, each Death Eater walk quietly out of the fireplace in the kitchen. It was too risky to use the fireplaces in the common rooms. School was in session, and some children might still be awake. So, stepping carefully over sleeping house elves that were sprawled over the floor, everyone proceeded down the corridors with Ginny in the lead.  
  
Ginny stopped in front of a stone gargoyle that marked the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic is meeting in here." Ginny said, signaling toward the gargoyle. "All we need is the password... quick, someone name candy."  
  
As each Death Eater named off as many candies as they could, Ginny waited patiently. She already knew the password; Fudge had told her. But she didn't want to make it seem obvious, so she acted stumped for a few moments.  
  
After a minute or two, Ginny finally acted as if a light bulb went off inside of her head.  
  
"Butterscotch." She said to the gargoyle, who jumped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. Everyone got on, wands still at the ready. Ginny kept on glancing at Draco, biting her lip, and then looking away. She hated that he didn't know what he was getting into.  
  
As they all approached a large door that was the entree to Dumbledore's office, Ginny turned toward her army.  
  
"Okay, don't start shooting off spells as soon as you go in there. Keep your wands raised and, if they even try to reach for their wand, you make sure you get your spell out there first." Ginny said, trying to look confident. Everyone nodded and Ginny wrenched open the door, running in with everyone following quickly after her.  
  
The room was empty. All of the Death Eaters were inside and looking around cluelessly. No one was in the room besides themselves.  
  
"Ginny, what's -" Draco started but, before he could say anything, a spell shot straight over his head. He ducked quickly and chaos broke out. Every Death Eater looked for where the spell came from. One pointed up at the ceiling, and everyone's eyes followed.  
  
Hovering by the ceiling, like spiders, was an army from the light side, including Fudge. But, before any Death Eater could so much as raise their wand, the light side, in unison, cast the disarming spell, and every wand flew out of every Death Eaters hand. Ginny had made sure to tell the Ministry how many Death Eaters there were, that way there would be the same number of people from the light side, so that everyone was assigned their own person to disarm.  
  
The army from the light side, who had apparently been levitating, brought themselves back down to the ground. That's when the real fight broke out. Although the Death Eaters didn't have their wands, they did have fists. So they hit anyone in sight, hoping to win the muggle way.  
  
Ginny dashed out of the way. She stood by Dumbledore's desk, watching as the war went on. Paralyzed with fear, Ginny didn't know what to do. She was searching frantically for Draco, wanting him to get out of harm's way. But she suddenly stopped when her eyes landed on someone fighting Dumbledore. She had no doubt in her mind that Dumbledore could beat anyone, but then he got double-teamed. As he was dueling with a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy snuck up behind him and a green shot of light came out of a wand he had just stolen. Ginny couldn't find her voice to scream as she watched Dumbledore crash to the floor.  
  
"Ginny, watch out!" Draco yelled, tackling her onto the floor. A flash of red light shot right past the spot where Ginny's head had been.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said, her mind still on Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked with concern, still lying on the floor with her as the battle raged on.  
  
"I'm... fine." Ginny said, she looked into his eyes and couldn't hold it in any longer. "Draco, I need to tell you something."  
  
But before she could say anymore, Draco was forced off of her. Fudge was standing there, holding Draco by the back of his shirt. He had a very strange gleam in his eyes that Ginny had never seen when they talked before. Fudge practically threw Draco to two of his strongest men, and the started to carry him away, each holding one of his arms.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing?!" Ginny yelled, standing up and trying to run after them.  
  
"Just following the Minister's orders." One of the men said. Draco was struggling a little but, mostly, he was staring at Ginny with confused eyes.  
  
"Please! Stop!" Ginny yelled, running faster to try and catch up with them. She was sobbing without even knowing it. They were taking away the only light she had in her dark life. Fudge grabbed Ginny around the waist so that she couldn't run to get Draco. She struggled, the whole time with her eyes on his. She kept crying and telling them to let him go. As Draco grew farther and farther away, Ginny could feel herself falling. She couldn't feel her legs and had stopped struggling by this point. Draco was dragged out the door and out of sight. Ginny collapsed to the floor and sobbed.  
  
"Why did you take him away from me?" Ginny asked shakily, glaring at Fudge.  
  
"Because I can." Fudge said simply.  
  
The battle was over. The Death Eaters that hadn't been killed were tied up and being dragged to Azkaban. Fudge seemed to be power crazed.  
  
"I'm in charge now, and what I say goes." He continued. "Your stupid school-girl feelings aren't going to stand in my way now."  
  
Ginny couldn't hear half of what he was saying, she was crying so hard. She'd been betrayed. Fudge had given her his word, and now that meant nothing. He'd stabbed her in the back and taken away the only person who understood and loved her. And she hadn't even had a chance to tell him how she felt.  
  
Ginny was through. She didn't care anymore. She was too numb from the amount of pain she'd felt over the last few months to do anything by cry. Ginny had given her trust to too many people, and now she was alone. The only person who had comforted her and been there for her throughout the entire ordeal was gone. She'd betrayed Draco, when he would have died for her. No one could understand how much lose she felt and how alone she was. No one except Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I just want to apologize for how short this chapter and these thank yous are going to be. School is the shit and not in a good way. Sophomore year is a lot harder then I thought it'd be. Anyways, I'm typing this when I'm suppose to be writing an Eastern paper, so they're gonna be quick.  
  
~Herbie- lol, looks like I just wrote your worst nightmare. Ginny endangered Draco! I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't ruin the whole 'highlight of your day thing.'  
  
~sweetstar3- Yea, I was thinking Dumbledore, but Fudge is funner to write. Plus, Dumbledore would never stab Ginny in the back.  
  
~SkysTheLimit- lol, yes, Draco is sexy, and nice, and sexy, and kind, and sexy and sexy.... *drools on keyboard*  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- Thank you so much!  
  
~kneh13- you'd be smart not to trust Fudge. And I don't really care that Harry died either. I mean, the Harry in the books is just an anal pansy.  
  
~Ainur Agar- lol, um, I don't think she can tell Draco anymore. But maybe he already knows. As for the love thing; *tear* I donno! Maybe never.  
  
~Hplova4eva- Thank you! Here's more. I was gonna wait till the weekend to post it, but decided you guys needed this chapter sooner.  
  
~Foags- haha! We both have this procrastinating problem where we do fanfic stuff instead of our homework! I've never read the book 'things fall apart.' I'm reading 'siddhartha' right now, and it sucks. So I can kinda relate. I'll e-mail you soon, I promise! As soon as the shit load of homework I have is done!!!  
  
~Crystal Snowflakes- Thank you. As for the piano lessons, I'm sorry. I use to take them, and hated them. Probably because I sucked, but whatever.  
  
~Strayc@t- heeheehee, I knew you'd like that piece of string. Anyways, ya! Go Ginny! Except, now, she's all sad. Who knows? She might just go evil. Muhahaha!  
  
~Vanyaria Darkshadow- lol, yea, Lucius was cool in the movie! But I suppose that's just cause Jason Isaacs is so great. Anyways, I like how you want the ending. It's all happy! But, Draco's been taken away... there's no sunset in Azkaban.  
  
~HPfreak8- All the Weasleys died cause that's what Lucius wanted. He sent them all fake letters from Dumbledore asking them to meet in one place. Sorry if that was a bit of a shock. I promise not to kill so many people at once ever again :)  
  
~ayumi-dono- I did some Draco/Ginny-ness in this chapter. As for Ginny going all evil on Fudge's ass; maybe. You never know what a girl'll do when you take away her husband.  
  
~Lacy1- Thanks! Did you see this one coming?  
  
~Emily- omg, how did you know that Fudge'd go against Draco?! You're so smart! Or else I just made it way too obvious.  
  
~arcticshewolf- Thank you. And, yes, here is more! I skipped doing my Eastern paper for this!  
  
~loonyluna1- Thank you! And, if I haven't said this yet, I love your name. Luna rocks.  
  
~Jocelyn Padoga- Is this chapter a cliffy too? I hope so! Hopefully this got your mind off of the hell hole that is our education system.  
  
~Mac12- Homework, I feel your pain. And thank you for all of the compliments :) It got my mind off of Spanish. *groans* why can't everyone just speak English?!  
  
~xi-swt-tearz-ix- Thank you so much! I'll try to update every week. But you can never tell with school and all :(  
  
~Wizzabee- you're smart not to trust the ministry. They suck big time, and Fudge is just a big smell monkey.  
  
~Towenaar- I like the way you think. But I donno what I'm gonna have Ginny do. Something drastic, maybe, since she's upset and you can never think right with tears in your eyes.  
  
Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED SO FAR! I've never had over 200 reviews! This is awesome, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it!  
  
hugs, kisses, and oodles of love,  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	14. Tears and Broken Promises

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14: Tears and Broken Promises  
  
Ginny sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office for a while, crying with her head in her hands. She could hear the world moving on around her. People were being dragged off to Azkaban, wands were being collected, and Fudge was waltzing around, sounding very smug as he shouted out orders to others.  
  
But Ginny could only just hear them. Her sobs were drowning out most of the noise, and her thoughts were on other things. She didn't know how it had come to this. How had, in a matter of months, her entire life fallen apart? Every single person she had ever loved was either killed, or sent off to Azkaban.  
  
Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't sit and cry in a room that was filled with the people who had betrayed her. She got up and ran past everyone, toward the door. Fudge called after her, but Ginny ignored her, she just ran faster. Once she had gone down the spiral staircase, three steps at a time, Ginny bolted toward the entrance hall without a second look back. She didn't want to ever look at Fudge or any of his goons ever again. She felt contaminated whenever she was in a room with them. She thought that their heartlessness and greed was a disease, and feared that she might catch it.  
  
Pushing as hard as she could, Ginny threw the two huge wooden doors open. The outside sky was a dark blue and everything around the ground was beginning to look the same. A cool, refreshing breeze hit her face, making her hair flow out behind her. Ginny didn't notice the slight chill in the air, her eyes were focused completely on the lake and no where else. She approached the inky black water, and began to circle around the lake, gazing hopelessly into it's murky depths.  
  
With her mom, dad, brothers, and friends all dead, who was she going to turn to? Draco was the only answer to that question and now, thanks to her, he was gone as well. The more Ginny thought about it, the worse she felt. If she wasn't related to Voldemort, he wouldn't have taken her away from her family. If she wasn't related to Voldemort, then Lucius wouldn't have felt threatened for power, and killed her family and friends. If she wasn't related to Voldemort, she wouldn't have had to work for both sides and Draco wouldn't have been in danger.  
  
Rage filled Ginny. How could a man, who claimed to be her father, ruin everything that was perfect in her life?  
  
Ginny groped for the necklace that she always wore: the green crystal with the silver snake that Voldemort had given her. Ginny had to strong urge to throw it into the water, showing how much she hated him. But all that met her fingers was air. Ginny's stomach dropped. She felt around her neck, feeling for the chain the held the pendent. Nothing was there. But that was impossible. She always wore it. That, and her Claddagh ring. Ginny quickly looked down at her finger; the ring was still there. Where had her pendent gone?  
  
Telling herself that that wasn't important, Ginny went back to pacing. But the rage for her father was still there, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Suddenly, something dawned on Ginny.  
  
If she wasn't related to Voldemort, then she would have never seen this side of Draco. The rage left her quickly, and Ginny was re-filled again with sorrow. Draco. Her Draco. He was such a wonderful person. He didn't deserve to be in Azkaban. Fudge had promised that he wouldn't be on the list of Death Eaters, and he had broken that promise. Ginny could only imagine what thoughts were going through Draco's head at this moment. He probably hated her for betraying him. But, no matter how much he might be hating and despising her, Ginny could do nothing but love him, and cry in his absence.  
  
Ginny didn't have anywhere to go, so she continued to walk and think. Some time around midnight, she fell asleep under a large tree by the waters edge.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bright sun shine woke Ginny up the next day. The scene from the night before had been playing all night in her dreams, and Ginny wasn't surprised to find that her face was wet when she woke up. She had been crying in her sleep.  
  
As Ginny rolled over, hoping to go back to sleep and not have to face the real world, something startled her. A small, bony, house elf was standing feet away from her, clutching a Daily Prophet in one hand, and a piece of toast in the other.  
  
"Ms." The house elf said, slowly approaching Ginny as she began to sit up. "Dobby saw that Ms. slept out here, and decided to bring Ms. breakfast and the paper." Dobby said, laying the Daily Prophet on Ginny's lap and the toast on top of it.  
  
"Oh, ummm, thanks." Ginny said awkwardly, trying to force a smile. The house elf bowed and, with a pop, disappeared. Ginny removed the piece of toast from the top of the paper, and was just about to take a bite, when something caught her eye. Underneath the crumbs, in big, black, bold letters was the headline on the front page of the paper.  
  
Malfoy Sentenced to Dementor's Kiss  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, as did her piece of toast. She scanned the article, hoping against hope that it was Lucius they were talking about. But the first few sentences told her everything.  
  
"Last night, at approximately twelve o'clock, the Minister Cornelius Fudge single handedly captured all of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's known followers. He ruled that most of them shall spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. But that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who were among the captured Death Eaters, shall receive the Dementor's Kiss based on the evidence that he became the Dark Lord soon after He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named died."  
  
Ginny was shaking so bad she couldn't even read the paper in front of her. She threw down the Daily Prophet and ran as fast as she could toward the school. She wasn't even sure of where her legs were taking her until she stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. After tickling the pear, Ginny dashed inside the kitchen and straight to the fireplace she had used the night before. She shoved her shaking hands in her pockets, and felt around for some extra floo powder. Ginny's eyes were tearing up, and she let out an exhausted sob just when her fingers rubbed against the grainy powder that resided in her robe pocket. Ginny threw it on the fire and walked into the green flames.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic." Ginny said clearly. She was already feeling sick, and the spinning that went along with using floo powder didn't help. Right when Ginny was sure she was going to vomit, the spinning stopped. She opened her eyes, and found herself in the Ministry of Magic building, next to one of the many fire places.  
  
Ginny dashed to the front desk, nearly running into it and startling the man behind it.  
  
"Where's the Minister?" Ginny gasped, looking both out of breath and upset. The man, who's eyes had been very wide, stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to -" the man began.  
  
"Where. Is. He." Ginny asked, looking dangerously desperate. The man shook his head, indicating that he couldn't say anything. Ginny pulled back one side of her robe, revealing only to the man at the desk that she was pointing her wand at him. "Tell me, or I swear to God I'll -"  
  
"Second floor, first door on your left." The man muttered quickly. Ginny put her wand back in her pocket and ran to the elevators. She pushed the up button at least a hundred times, and was on the verge of tears when the elevator doors opened.  
  
Once on the second floor, Ginny turned left and wrenched the door open, making it slam against the wall as she dashed into the room. Fudge was sitting at his large, oak desk with his feet up and his hands behind his head.  
  
"Where is he?" Ginny demanded in a very shaky voice as she stumbled into the room. Fudge's eyes were wide and he nearly fell out of his chair as he tried to sit up properly.  
  
"What?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Ginny said, this time with less force. Her voice was shaking more then her body, and a few tears were falling down her pale face. Fudge's expression changed from startled to smug in less then a second.  
  
"Ah, so you've heard the news." Fudge said with an almost Lucius-look on his face.  
  
"You promised." Ginny said, slowly trying to walk closer to Fudge, but her legs felt like jelly. "You promised that you wouldn't charge him as a Death Eater."  
  
"That was only to get you to help us." Fudge laughed. "Now that I have the power, I can break all the promises I please."  
  
"You KNOW that he's not like them!" Ginny yelled through her tears. "You told me that you were on my side!"  
  
"I'm not *on* your side, I *own* your side. I have all the power I need, and there's no one who can take it away!" Fudge yelled triumphantly. He looked almost insane with power.  
  
"You can't do this! You can't do this to Draco!" Ginny cried, breaking down into sobs and falling to the floor. Fudge didn't seem the least bit concerned; he simply smirked as Ginny cried. "Please don't do this." Ginny sobbed, her voice shaking so much it could barely be understood. "Please don't take Draco away from me... he's all I have." She whispered.  
  
"You think that I'm going to change my mind just because *you* want me to? Let me remind you that you're a Weasley *and* an ex Dark Lord. I really don't think that you have a say in anything." Fudge said, talking over Ginny's crying. "If anything, you should be thanking me. I let you off the hook."  
  
"Then punish me instead of Draco!" Ginny pleaded. "Please... please don't hurt him."  
  
"I don't think the Dementor's Kiss hurts too much." Fudge smirked. "But, then again, it's never happened to me."  
  
"Please take me, let Draco go." Ginny continued to plead.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for a trade, Ms. Weasley. Everyone already knows who I've punished. Draco Malfoy is going to get the Dementor's Kiss tonight, period." Fudge said, making Ginny cry even harder.  
  
Her sobs were so loud, Ginny didn't even hear the door the Fudge's office open.  
  
"Minister," A man said, poking his head through the open door. "There's a slight problem. We think someone's escaped."  
  
"Right." Fudge said importantly, standing up from his chair and walking toward the door. Before he left, he turned to Ginny and said, "You can see yourself out, and if you come anywhere near my office again, I'll have you arrested." With a snap of the door, he was gone.  
  
Ginny's sobs were quiet by now. She just sat there for an hour, crying and thinking about what to do next. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, there was no way she could save Draco from a fate she'd bestowed on him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I just want to apologize for not updating as early as I normally do. School has been hell, and it's taking over my life. To add to that, I'm not going to be able to reply to any of the reviews this chapter. I'm so sorry! I'll try to for the next one, it's just that this entire week is packed with tests for me. I really do appreciate all of the reviews though, they're the things that keep me writing! So thanks to everyone and I promise an earlier post with thank yous in the next chapter!  
  
~heart~  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address in your review. I'd be happy to do it. 


	15. Waiting for You

Disclaimer: Thanks to my friend Stacy (mysterywriter) I got this idea. So, hopefully, it isn't too hard to follow. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the part me and Stacy thought up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15: Waiting for You  
  
Ginny was reluctant to leave Fudge's office, only because she had no where else to go. But, fearing that she might be thrown out, Ginny picked herself up off of the ground and walked out of Fudge's office. She wandered around the ministry building, feeling very lost and very alone.  
  
Draco had always given her such confidence. He filled her with a feeling that no one had before. Whenever she was doubting herself, he'd be there. He was always there...  
  
Ginny's head shot up. A sudden thought had just entered her head, and new hope filled her body. Draco had always been there... Ginny remembered back to when she and Draco had been in the kitchen, discussing the big attack that was going to take place that night. He had wrapped his arms around her and whispered, 'I'll always be right here, waiting for you.'  
  
A light bulb, filled with hope and excitement, went off in Ginny's head. She was probably just kidding herself. But... maybe... what if he was there, at that moment, waiting for her in that very kitchen.  
  
Ginny didn't even give herself time to think the whole thing through. Before she knew it, she was back in front of the Ministry's fire places, and throwing floo powder on the flames.  
  
"The Malfoy Manor." Ginny said clearly. As she tried to distract herself from the spinning, Ginny wondered if she was setting herself up for a big fall. But she quickly shook that thought out of her head. No, Draco would be there. God knows how he'd get there, but he'd be there. He'd never lead Ginny astray.  
  
Ginny appeared in the fire place that was in the Malfoy's parlor. With a hopeful smile, Ginny ran all the way to the kitchen, each foot hitting the floor made her heart beat faster and faster. She turned the corner and was in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Ginny stepped into the kitchen, already picturing Draco sitting in one of the chairs, smiling at her. But no one was there. The room was completely empty. Ginny's heart, which had been beating a million miles a minute, suddenly died. She felt hollow and lost. Draco wasn't here, he was in Azkaban. She was just kidding herself. He'd just told her he'd be there to make her feel better. And, besides, that was a long time ago. That was before he knew that she had betrayed him.  
  
With a sigh of sorrow, and fresh tears in her eyes, Ginny turned to leave, not knowing where she'd be going. But a rather solid chest stopped her. She ran straight into it and stumbled backwards, her visions hazed. A strong hand caught her around the waist before she fell too far.  
  
Once Ginny's vision had been cleared, and she could focus again, she looked up at the man in front of her. Draco was still holding onto her, smiling warmly. Ginny tried to take this whole scene in. She made sure that she wasn't seeing things, that her dreams really had come true.  
  
"Oh my God." Ginny whispered, her hand over her mouth. She was crying and shaking badly. Draco pulled her into a hug, letting her know that everything was okay. His strong arms and warm body against hers was the best thing Ginny had ever felt. She felt so safe. Like nothing that had really happened to her had happened. Like she was five years old again, without a care in the world. Draco was the strong man who had lifted all of the worries and horrible memories that had been crushing Ginny into the ground.  
  
Draco hugged her tight, and she melted into his arms. Ginny cried with happiness and joy. Her life was okay now. Everything was okay now. Draco had kept his word and was back.  
  
Once Ginny found her voice, the three words that Ginny didn't even believe existed seemed to be the only thing that described how she felt. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Ginny whispered, still crying uncontrollably.  
  
"I love you too." Draco whispered back, closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. Ginny continued to sob with joy, and buried her face in his neck. Every once in a while, her sobs were broken up with laughter, but she still couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Shhh... shhh.... Ginny, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere... shhh, Ginny, please stop crying..." Draco whispered, making Ginny cry even harder.  
  
Once she had calmed down a bit, Draco held her at arms length, smiling warmly and laughing a little.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked gently.  
  
"I just can't believe it." Ginny whispered, tears still falling down her face and her voice shaking a little. "I can't believe how lucky I am. After everything that's happened... I can't believe you're here..." She couldn't stop smiling as she talked, and had to fight down the lump that was forming in her throat again.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here either." Draco said. "But I suppose it's all thanks to Salazar Slytherin." Ginny raised an eyebrow, wiping a few tears and looking at Draco with a confused expression. Draco simply held up the necklace Voldemort had given Ginny. The green crystal shimmered in the sunlight.  
  
"Where'd you find that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Remember when we were on the ground in Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked, Ginny nodded gloomily. She hated remembering that night. "Well, right before Fudge pulled me off of you, I grabbed this-" he shook the necklace a little. "and ripped it off of your neck."  
  
"Hey..." Ginny said with fake disgusted. "Since when did you start stealing from me?"  
  
"Let me finish." Draco said with a smile. "Maybe I should tell you what this necklace does first. When you unscrew this-" Draco pointed to the silver cap that held the crystal to the chain. He twisted it, and it came off, leaving a hollow crystal. "then you can drink what's inside."  
  
"What's inside?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A potion that no one but Salazar Slytherin knew how to make. When you drink it, it makes you more invisible then an invisibility cloak can. No one, not even Dementors, can sense your presence. That's what Voldemort was talking about when he said that this necklace makes the wearer do the impossible. What's more impossible then being able to exist without existing?"  
  
"So that's how you got out of Azkaban." Ginny said, a knowing smile finding it's way onto her face.  
  
"Exactly. " Draco smiled. "I shoved this into my pocket when they were dragging me away, and then drank it this morning. It wears off after a few hours though."  
  
"When will the Ministry find out you escaped?" Ginny asked. She suddenly remembered when she was in Fudge's office. A man had come in saying that there was an escape. If that had been Draco's escape, which Ginny bet it was, they were probably already out searching for him.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Draco said. His face was suddenly grave, and he looked like he would have loved to do anything but say the words he was about to say. "Ginny, maybe it would be best if you just... forgot about me." Ginny's heart stopped. All of the hope and joy that had been bubbling up inside of her was washed away. "It's not safe to know me. It'll just put you in more danger, and I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you were put in a horrible place like Azkaban."  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said, trying to get all of her thoughts straight. "No, no. I'm not going to do that, I can't. No-"  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled. "No, Draco, I can't do that. I can't live without you! I don't care about my safety! My life is NOTHING without you!" She was crying again, but this time it wasn't with happiness or with sorrow. It was with terror and desperation. She couldn't imagine anything without Draco. Life wasn't life without him.  
  
"Ginny, I can't let you put yourself in danger for me. I'm not worth it." Draco said. The emotion that was filling Ginny was so strong that Draco had to hold her arms so she wouldn't fall to the ground.  
  
"Please, please don't do this, Draco." Ginny sobbed hysterically. It didn't matter how tight Draco was holding onto her, she was still falling. The thought of life without him was opening the floor beneath her. "Please... I can't live without you..." she sobbed. "I love you... I'll do anything for you to stay... please don't go..." her words were becoming jumbled between the sobs. Ginny would do anything not to go back to how her life felt when Draco was in Azkaban.  
  
Ginny had fallen to the floor and was still crying. Draco sat next to her and wrapped her in a hug. He hated the idea of Ginny risking everything for him, but she didn't seem to want to live any other way. It took Draco so much convincing from himself to even bring up the idea. He couldn't stand to be without Ginny. But he had to decide; which would be a better decision? Living without Ginny, or living with the knowledge that every second with her could be their last? He thought it selfish to put his happiness over Ginny's well-being. But Ginny had opened his eyes. It wasn't his decision to make. Ginny's happiness and her worries for his well-being were also important.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Ginny whispered, closing her eyes tight and praying that he'd change his mind.  
  
"Shhh..." Draco said soothingly. He could feel Ginny relax a little in his arms. Draco couldn't imagine Ginny not being in his arms. Her body against his was what made him complete. Her scent was the only thing he wanted to smell. Her voice was the only one he wanted to hear. She was the only person in the entire world who could love him as much as he loved her. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into Ginny's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~ A Year Later ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny?" Draco called. He had his head out the kitchen window and was looking out onto the garden. Ginny was crouching down by a patch of dirt, planting a couple of seeds.  
  
Just a few months ago, Ginny and Draco moved into a house that was unplottable (like Hogwarts) and in the middle of a forest. Before this, they had been moving constantly to avoid the Ministry, who are still looking for Draco. The two of them grew their own food, since going to go buy food would increase their chances of being seen.  
  
"Yea?" Ginny asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her pants.  
  
"I've gotta show you something." Draco said. Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and walked into the kitchen, seating herself down at the table.  
  
"Look." Draco said happily, putting down a copy of the Daily Prophet and pointing to the headline.  
  
"Awww." Ginny cooed. "How sweet. They're calling you the next Sirius Black."  
  
"I know, I didn't think I was *that* famous." Draco joked.  
  
"Where'd you get this anyway?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the newspaper.  
  
"I..." Draco stuttered, knowing he'd have to choose his words carefully. "found it?" Ginny gave a 'do you seriously think I'm *that* stupid' look. Draco sighed in defeat. "I sent one of the owls from the forest to get it."  
  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled, standing up and glaring at him. "You know that's not safe."  
  
"But we're unplottable!" Draco laughed. "Calm down, there's nothing to worry about." He wrapped his arm around Ginny from behind and nuzzled her neck. She smiled, trying as she might to stay mad.  
  
"So, since you put your lives in jeopardy, you get to make breakfast." Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
"Fair enough." Draco shrugged. "hmmm... what shall we have..." he asked. Ginny turned around so that they were facing each other and smiled knowingly at him, her eyes playful. Draco smiled back. "Eggs it is, then."  
  
*********************************END**********************************  
  
Here are my last thank you's for this story. *sob* it's so sad! I'm gonna miss you guys!  
  
~Foags- Sure you can kill Fudge! He deserves it anyways. And, let me tell you, there are going to be a lot of reviewers who will thank you for it.  
  
~Hplova4eva- *sob* I'm gonna miss your in depth reviews! Anyways, thank you for the support, I think I would have cried if your review hadn't read 'good great awesome.'  
  
~sweetstar3- Yes, it was sad. But there was a happy ending! Ya always gotta have happy endings! It's like a rule or something.  
  
~funwriter12321- lol, don't worry, Foags already killed Fudge.  
  
~Compellingold- lol, I'm glad you got so worked up! Sure, it isn't real, but this is the exact reaction I wanted!  
  
~kneh13- Very good! Yes, Draco is the one who escaped. But I bet you didn't think that was how he escaped, did ya?  
  
~Vanyaria Darkshadow- Calm it down a notch. It's okay! Draco's okay! Fudge is-well, he's not dead. But he's not in the picture anymore. Oh, and no matter how much you scream it, I'll still kiss Draco! Heehee, he's a hottie with a body.  
  
~Jocelyn Padoga- Draco got free :) No worries, he's free and is living happily ever after with Ginny!  
  
~SkysTheLimit- you have my permission to kick Fudge's ass. Totally. Nothing against that.  
  
~LilyAndOliver4EVER- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! See, happy Draco! Not dead Draco! There's your birthday present :)  
  
~WeNdY- Thank you. I can't believe I dragged this out into 15 chapters. I hope it wasn't too boring.  
  
~AdrinaRiddle- heehee, thank you! You're too nice to me. I hope you like the ending. You can never go wrong with happily-ever-after, right?  
  
~Strayc@t- Aww, thank you for understanding my crazy school. I think everyone's school's have gone insane too. They just seem to believe that, even though it's not even the end of the quarter, tests and essays should all be due on the same day! Grr, I can't wait till summer.  
  
~faylinn123- Thank you! You're too sweet.  
  
~Lacy1- Very good! He escaped AND they managed to live happily ever after. If only real life were that great...  
  
~Wow- Yep, Draco escaped! And poor Ginny has cried her eyes out far too many times. But it all ended ok, right?  
  
~cute-crazy-chick1- Thank you so much. And I didn't kill Draco! I didn't have the heart too. Poor Ginny's gone through enough.  
  
~Ambrosine- I know, I know. Fudge does deserve to die, but I didn't kill him because then Draco would have nothing to worry about. But I didn't kill Draco, so that's good, right?  
  
~Emily22- haha, yea, save the man! He made you eggs! But, still, how was she suppose to get him out of Azkaban when she can't even get in? I do agree that I made her kind of weak, but what would you do if the only good thing you had left was going to die because of you? I wanted Ginny to go all Rambo on Fudge's ass, but that's too OOC for her.  
  
~Tainted Love1- wow, calm it down there, sweetie. Fudge isn't dead, I'm sorry. But you have my permission to murder him.  
  
~mixed- Read more! I hope you like it. o, and thank you for the praise :)  
  
~loonyluna1- I know, I hate Fudge too. Hey, you know what, I think that you and the other reviewers should just form an angry mob and hunt that dirty bastard down! Power to the readers! Go get your pitchforks and torches and kill the bastard!  
  
~crystaldream1- I killed the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry because that seemed like a very Lucius thing to do. He was jealous of Ginny for being the Dark Lord, and knew that the only thing that was holding her together was that little ray of hope that told her that maybe, just maybe, she'd see her family and friends again. Just maybe they'd come rescue her... anyways, I'm so happy I converted you to Draco/Ginny shipiness! Well, maybe not converted you, but at least you like the ship now. No, I didn't kill Fudge. But you can put that fork to good use and stab him with it :)  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! I'VE NEVER HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS BEFORE, AND I'M ABSOLUTELY ECSTATIC THAT SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
~hugs and kisses to all~  
  
Nicole 


End file.
